Sakura Hearts Revised
by yondaime-kun
Summary: crossover with kingdom hearts 1 and 2. sakura haruno is the new keyblade master and must find her friends with yuffie and tidus' help. pairing RikuSaku. rated T for language used.this takes place after second round of chunnin exams.
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: hey it's me again. Sorry that I haven't updated anything in while, but I've been busy with my life. Anyways, I'm going to try a mix between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Well, I hope that you enjoy now and please review. Also the information is from on the Kingdom Hearts side.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner"**

On a sunny day, a girl with pink hair and green eyes sat on bench near a Sakura tree. She wore a pink dress that had slits at the bottom on each side of her legs. Her name's Haruno Sakura and she is thirteen years old. She's a ninja with two teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke are the strongest boys out of the entire nine rookie, even stronger then her. Her sensei, Hatake Kakashi was the strongest jounnin out of the entire senseis that taught the other teams. Kakashi, however, trained mostly Naruto and Sasuke and had little or no time to train her. So, today, her teammates are training without her, again.

As Sakura sat on the bench, she thought, 'Man, how weak am I when I couldn't even defeat Ino and I tied with her at the chunnin exams? I want to be stronger. Why can't my team even listen to me and train me to be stronger?'

"**Maybe they don't want you to be stronger,"** answered Inner Sakura, **"I mean, they don't really want you around them anymore, why don't you quit?"**

'I can't just give up. You've even said it yourself.'

"**Oh yeah. Anyways, why don't you ask that Lee kid to train you?"**

'No. He wouldn't train me at all.'

"**True."**

Before Inner Sakura could say anymore, the Sakura blossoms flew around Sakura and she began to drift to sleep.

Dream:

'Where am I,' thought Sakura.

"You've finally arrived," came a voice.

'Who are you?'

"You ARE in a dream and anyways, you are here."

"Ok," said Sakura, "Where am I?"

"You asked that like five times. Anyways, you've got two options. Follow the darkness and give in. Or, you could fight the darkness. Which one is your opinion? Choose one and I'll return."

"Wait, could you at least show me where I am?"

"Sure why not?"

"Thank you."

The voice then left leaving Sakura in a castle where there was a boy and a duck that came with a weird thing behind it with a shield. The boy had a key that was huge and was fighting off some black things and the duck held a staff with the thing next to the duck helping to fight off the black things. Sakura then thought, 'What is going on?'

"What have I told you about doing that stuff," said the voice, "You do know that you can talk out loud here right?"

"Oh yeah," said Sakura, "Anyways, do you know what's going on?"

"Tell me your answer and I'll tell you. Now, I must be off. Goodbye or is it welcome? Up to you to decided."

End of Dream:

Sakura then woke up and saw that Naruto was standing above her as she was getting up, Naruto asked, "Want to get ramen with me Sakura?"

"Sure," said Sakura as she stood up, "I would love that. I was wondering, what would you do if I left you?"

"Sakura, why would you leave?"

"Could you answer me please?"

"Alright, I would look for you around the whole world or hell, I would look around the universe for you. Sakura, you're my friend, why would I leave you behind?"

Sakura then looked at Naruto and said, "Yeah, you're right. You would look for me. Thank you Naruto. For being a great friend."

"No problem," said Naruto, "man, you missed Sasuke and me fight Kakashi-sensei and winning. It was great."

Naruto continued talking to talk to Sakura until they reached the ramen stand where Kakashi and Sasuke sat. Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked, "What would you do if I left?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, seeing that she was there and said, "I would never look for you. You're annoying and with you gone, life could be a lot better."

"Sasuke how could you say that to Sakura," said Naruto angrily.

"Calm down Naruto," said Sakura, "Thank you for your answer Sasuke," she then turned to Kakashi and asked, "What would you do if I left and I would like the truth?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "Well, you are a comrade, so I would look for you. Besides, you're like a daughter to me or even a little sister. Why would I just leave you?"

"Thank you. I've made my decision."

"What are you talking about Sakura," asked Naruto.

"It's something that I need to do and I need to do this alone," said Sakura, "Besides, I think that after this experience, I'll find my place…"

Before Sakura finished, she saw that her teammates were staring at her weirdly. So, Sasuke then said, "I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright then," said Sakura, "I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess."

When Sakura got home, she saw that her mother was out of the village again. So, she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She then thought, 'I wonder if that voice would come back.'

"**I hope not,"** said Inner Sakura, **"I really don't want to hear that voice again."**

Sakura then began to pass out as she heard, "Well, I guess that I'll see you soon. Much earlier then I thought."

When Sakura fell asleep, her dream was:

'Where am I,' thought Sakura as she looked at the blackness. She then heard the voice say, "Look at what is to come."

She then saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting each other and a black hole sucked Sasuke and Naruto in. Sakura then saw Kakashi run after the two boys and he fell in as well. The scenery then changed back to the boy, duck, and thing fighting off the black creatures. In it she saw Sasuke wearing all black and fighting the boy as well. She then looked around and said, "Where are my friends?"

"Friends," said the voice, "Why would they be your friends…"

"Don't give in Sakura," said the boy, "That is what they want you to do. Fight the darkness and accept your destiny your friends are in trouble. It's up to you only to save them. Now come, into the chamber and help us fight the evil."

"I don't know what to do," said Sakura.

"Don't be scared, I'll help you out Sakura. You are our only hope. Well, besides me. Anyways, your friend, Sasuke, he fell to the darkness and you will fall to if you don't decide soon. Quick, make your decision."

"I don't know…"

End of dream:

Sakura woke up to find that it was the next morning and she thought, 'Oh man, I forgot to eat dinner. Why did I forget again?'

"**Because of that stupid voice,"** said Inner Sakura.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. I need to make a decision though.'

"Do it later. Besides, weren't you supposed to meet your team two hours ago?"

'I forgot!'

Sakura then ran out of the house and to the bridge grabbing a piece of toast and eating it on the way to find, when she got to the bridge, that her team wasn't there. She then thought, 'They ditched me. Today was supposed to be an A ranked mission and they just ditched!'

"**Yeah,"** said Inner Sakura, **"They forgot about us."**

'I knew it though. They'll never except me.'

"**That's not true. They do. Kind of. Well, Naruto does anyways."**

'True.'

Sakura was broken out of thoughts when Ino ran up to Sakura and said, "I can't believe it!"

"What," asked Sakura.

"I heard that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi got caught in a vertex from what of the ANBU team that went to find them saw."

'It's true,' thought Sakura.

"**Oh man,"** said Inner Sakura, **"That boy was right."**

"Sakura," said Ino breaking Sakura out of her thoughts, "What's wrong? You know something don't you?"

"Yes Ino," said Sakura, "I do know something. It's not that important to you though. It's my destiny. I accept my destiny to fight the darkness and to save my friends from the darkness."

Behind Sakura, a vortex, the same on that described to Sakura appeared. Ino then looked at Sakura and said, "Forehead, you don't plan to go into that do you?"

Sakura turned to Ino and said, "yes I do plan to go into that. Ino, I need to save my family, my team."

"Well, I'm going to."

"Ino, you can't go…"

"I would like to go to," said Hinata who was standing behind Ino.

"Yeah," said Tenten, who stood next to Hinata, "I'll go to. Well, technically, all of us would go. Hell, even our sensei's want to go as well."

"I can't let you guys go," cried Sakura, "I just can't. But knowing you guys, you'll come with me anyways. I just don't want you guys to get caught in the darkness either. I'm sorry, but I must leave."

Sakura then ran into the portal followed by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, along with the rest of the boys except for the sensei's who stood behind waving goodbye to the kids. As Sakura ran, she turned behind to see the others follow her. She then said, "Well, I guess that I can't leave you guys behind can I now?"

"No way," said Ino, "and besides, I don't want you to get all the fun and attention now would I?"

"I guess not."

When the group got out of the portal, a bunch of black things began to attack them. Sakura grabbed out her weapons and the others got ready for battle, when one thing said, "Where's the keyblade woman?"

"I don't have one," said Sakura.

"What's a Keyblade," asked Ino.

"I really don't know."

However, before the black thing jumped Sakura, in her hands was a long key that came out that had pink sparkles around them. The key was long and the handle was shaped as a heart. She then said, "Oh. I think that this is a what-cha-call-it."

Then, more black things appeared and began to focus all of their attacks on Sakura. Tenten and the others began to help fight off the dark things, but Hinata was captured by a thing in a cloak and Neji followed the cloak guy while Tenten and Lee followed behind Neji. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji saw the black things come at them as well. Shino and Kiba also followed Neji's group as well. Sakura saw the group split up and sighed saying, "This is why I asked them to not follow me."

Behind Sakura, a guy with blonde hair who wore all black with a sword came up behind her and said, "You've got that right."

She turned around and said, "Who are you?"

The guy behind Sakura just stood there with his sword ready to fight off the Heartless that began to run towards Sakura. She then saw the brunette help fight the Heartless while he was trying to protect Ino and her team. The blonde began to slash away at the Heartless protecting Sakura and she saw what he was doing. So, stood next to the guy with her new pink Keyblade in her hand. The brunette then took Ino and he shoved her to where the blonde was and Shikamaru and Chouji followed Ino going towards the blonde. Sakura then turned back to fighting off the Heartless when she heard a voice yell, "Why did more of you guys have to come?"

Sakura then saw that a girl with a big ninja star came out and began to help face the Heartless. The girl then turned to Sakura and she said, "Hey! I'm Yuffie and I'm ready to kick some booty!"

Sakura turned to Yuffie and said, "Hey. So, um. Why are you here again?"

"Oh. This silver haired guy just ran out the door and I just couldn't leave him alone. Man, are you a ninja because I'm a ninja?"

Sakura then sweatdropped and she said, "Yeah. I am. Why?"

"Sweet! Oi, Leon, Cloud, we've got ANOTHER ninja on us. Isn't that cool?"

The two guys turned to Yuffie and they went back to fighting because they didn't care about what was going on except for their fighting. Yuffie then said loudly, "Man. You two suck big time. All you do is sit there and think that you're all so cool, but I know that you're NOT cool."

Yuffie then turned to Sakura and said, "Ready to help me fight off some Heartless and kick their asses?"

"Um," said Sakura, "Sure."

So, Sakura and Yuffie continued to battle until the heartless disappeared. Cloud then turned to Sakura and said, "You need to place that thing back, or give it to me and leave. They ARE after this."

Sakura saw that Cloud was pointing to the big key that was in her hand and she sweat dropped thinking that the key could leave. So, the key vanished with pink sparkles and Sakura almost fell to the ground Cloud caught her. Yuffie saw that Sakura fell to the ground and she then asked, "Want Cloud or Leon to carry you back to the Inn?"

As Yuffie asked that, Leon and Cloud glared at Yuffie and Cloud let go of Sakura as she fell back to the ground.

Yuffie then saw that Sakura was on the ground again and she said, "Here, I'll help you stand up. Man, those two are such a drag. All they do is just sit there and just stare. It just gets on my nerves."

Yuffie then placed her hand out so that Sakura could grab it and she said, "Thanks Yuffie."

"No problem," said Yuffie, "Besides, it's not like those two to help out anyways. Too quiet. Argh! It gets on my nerves you know. The three of them including Aeris who is JUST LIKE those two. They like never talk at all."

Half an hour later, of Yuffie still is talking to Sakura, Leon, Cloud, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji followed behind in silence. Of course, Leon and Cloud where silent while Yuffie asked, "Hey, I forgot to ask what your name was. So, what is it?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura huh?"

"Yeah?"

"OH MY GOD! I just love that name. So, I want to know, what's your favorite food? Anything?"  
"Yuffie," said Leon, "We're finally at the Inn."  
Yuffie then turned to Sakura and whispered, "They are such party kill joys. I mean, once something interesting gets started, they just ruin it with their silence. I swear. How you can stand it? I really can't. I mean, I love just starting up conversations because they are so cool and you're so cool. By the way. I forgot that we were looking for the silver haired guy. Whoopsie. I forgot. Oh, well."

"Wait," asked Sakura, "Kakashi-sensei is missing again?"

As Yuffie and Sakura walked in, Cloud and Leon heard what Sakura asked and they glared at Yuffie because she forgot the person that ran missing. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji just walked in and they stood listening to what was going on. When they finally got inside, a girl in pink walked out and Yuffie said, "Oh hi Aeris. So, did you find anything exciting?"

Aeris turned to Yuffie and she shook her head no. Behind her was another girl in all black and Yuffie saw her. She said, "Oh hey Tifa. Did you find that cool silver haired dude because I really want to…"

"No," said Tifa, "I didn't find him. I had to look all around the Inn."

"Oh. I tried and hey, I couldn't find him either. Besides, at least I got some of the fun things down. It was so sweet."

"Sure," said Tifa, "Anyways, someone needs to tell Sakura about the reason on why she's here and I don't trust Yuffie because I just don't. So, who wants to say this?"

So then Aeris said, "Why don't you guys sit down?"

Sakura, Ino, and Chouji nodded and they sat down on the couch. Shikamaru just sat himself down without the gesture to sit down. So, Tifa asked Sakura, "Did you have any dreams?"

Sakura looked at Tifa and she said, "Well, if you must know, I've been having these weird dreams where I see black things attack a boy with a Keyblade and he had two friends by his side fighting them off. I mean, one was a duck and the other looked a weird type of dog and yeah. That's it. Why?"

"I thought so," said Tifa.

"What is it?"

"Oh. It's nothing that you need to know yet. Not right now. We might as well tell you guys the story about the first Keyblade wielder and how we met him and then we'll tell you what I think that your dreams actually meant. Well, so, the boy in your dream is actually Sora. You see, Sora is one Keyblade wielder and there were two others, the king and Riku. Both of them were very stronger. However, Sora is the most powerful Keyblade wielder in this world. Anyways, the story is that there is this organization called Organization XIII. There was also Maleficent who helped released the Heartless. Anyways, they sent out Heartless, or those without hearts out to try to destroy each of the universes that existed. They also wanted to get the princesses hearts so that they could open up the true Kingdom Hearts. So, anyways, they began to go after Sora because he was a Keyblade wielder and he went on a journey to find his friends and try to get them back home so that they could have a normal life. Well, of course, it took time, but Sora managed to actually be able to reunite with his two friends again. However, now the Heartless are on the run again and now Sora returned to fight off the Heartless with Riku and the King. They're traveling separately, meaning Sora is with Donald and Goofy, and Riku is with the King. However, right now, they're fighting off the Heartless to save all the worlds that will be destroyed soon. From some of the letters that I get, I heard that there's a new member with the Organization. We don't know who he is or anything. However, I found out some rather interesting news. Our friend here, Sakura, is the new Keyblade Master."

"What," yelled Ino and Chouji, "She is?"

"I'm not kidding. She is."

Sakura turned to Cloud and asked, "Why me?"

Yuffie put a finger on her chin and tapped it saying, "Well, I've got really no idea, but I guess we can kind of guess. There have to be some reasons, but for now. We don't really need to worry about it. Anyways, what we need to do right now is try to get the other kids back together and destroy the Heartless. Sakura, are you with us?"

"I'll go," said Sakura, "It's my duty and my destiny. I normally don't believe in this type of stuff, but I feel that I just need to do this. My heart for some reason is telling me. So, I'll go then."

The room fell to complete silence when Ino got up and said, "Alright, I'll go with Sakura and…"

"No," said Tifa interrupting Ino, "You cannot go. You need to stay here."

"Well," said Chouji, "I'll go."

"No. You can't go. You must stay here. Listen, you don't know about the war and we do. We need all the people here in Traverse Town as we can get. To help out those whose worlds were destroyed. I'll need help with protecting the Town. Aeris here, can explain to you guys about the battle in greater detail while Sakura's running out of time."

"Alright," said Shikamaru, "We'll stay. It's really to troublesome to actually go out there and actually be running out on the battlefield and besides, you won't be able to actually sneak on board a ship to actually help fight with Sakura. Also the reason is that it's much better to actually go in a small group instead of a big one because that way if something did happen then Sakura won't feel the regret of losing something and plus there ARE going to be more people that she'll have to look for because the rest of them went after Hinata. So, just stay here and not be annoying about this. This is something that Sakura needs to do and you can't tell her what to do and what she can't. Besides, this is her way of proving herself for her team and to herself."

"I guess then," said Ino, "We'll stay."

"Good," said Yuffie, "Alright Sakura, it's time to visit Cid to get our Gummi ship to travel with. So, let's go."

Sakura stood up from the couch and turned to Shikamaru and said, "Thank you Shikamaru," she looked at Ino and Chouji and said, "I'll miss you guys. Alrighty then. Let's go."

Yondaime-kun: well, that ended chapter one. Anyways, please read and review and no flaming please. Constructive criticism is fine. Anyways, I hope that I'll be able to update the others soon. Until next time, later. Also, this is the NEW version of chapter one. So, I hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter. Now, on with the second one. Please read and review. Please. Anyways. I would kind of like help with the whole Kingdom Hearts thing. Well, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts one and two.

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**"Inner"**

As Sakura walked with Yuffie to where Cid was, Sakura asked, "Um. What's a Gummi Ship? I've actually been meaning to ask that for a while now."

Yuffie looked at Sakura and said, "A Gummi ship is a ship that can travel to the different worlds and is made out of Gummies. That's why it's called a Gummi Ship. However, to be able to power the ship, you need to have good thoughts and not bad ones. So, when we get there and get the ship, don't try to think about the whole deal. Focus on something happy."

"Well, I was wondering, are you two going to travel with me?"

"Yes,' said Yuffie, "We are. Besides, this way I can try to train you to use the Keyblade. Also, this will give you experience as well. Think of this as treat to you. Besides, I can also help you out with ninja stuff you know."

"Alright I guess. So, onto the shop?"

"Righto."

As they were walking, Sakura thought, 'Wow. I can't believe this. My first own adventure, all alone without my team.'

"**Yeah," **said Inner Sakura, **"I totally agree. But hey, we might meet some hot guys."**

'Is that all you think about?'

"**Yeah."**

"Hey Sakura," said Yuffie, "What do you think of this so far?"

Sakura's thoughts got interrupted when Yuffie began to speak. So, she turned to her and said, "Well. So far, this whole adventure is a drag. I mean at first it was going to be JUST me, but then Ino wanted to tag along and so did the rest of the gang. Then, when we get here, Hinata gets captured and now seven people went to get Hinata. So, yeah, that's what I think about this. There is the plus side."

"That is?"

"Well, I can get some training done and at least you guys will let me fight right?"

"Well, yeah I mean…"

Yuffie then said in excitement, "Oi, Heartless at ten o'clock."

Sakura saw that Yuffie was pointing at the Heartless and she nodded saying, "Let's kick some ass."

Yuffie then smiled and Sakura and her slapped each other with a high five. Sakura got out her Keyblade while Yuffie had her giant Shuriken and she threw it at the Heartless that were beginning to advance onto herself and Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, began to run towards the Heartless with her Keyblade on her and she began to hack away as the Heartless began to advance on her. Yuffie saw Sakura struggle a little bit and she ran to her and said, "Need a lift?"

Sakura then said, "What?"

Yuffie then grabbed her hand and threw her up in the air. While Sakura was in the air, Heartless began to jump up to her. So, Sakura grabbed her Keyblade and

As she descended, she began to hack away at the Heartless that jumped up to her. She then said, "Man, can this get any worse."

"Actually," said Yuffie, "It can get worse, but hey. It'll be totally fun!"

Yuffie then pointed to more Heartless that came and one came up to Sakura and Yuffie looked at each other and they grinned. Yuffie then ran with Sakura to the Heartless and with her Keyblade, and Yuffie's Shuriken in her hand. The Heartless fell and there was a letter that the Heartless had. Before Sakura picked up the letter, the Heartless left leaving Yuffie and Sakura. So, she picked up the letter and it said:

Dear Keyblade wielder,

If you to save your friends, you must come and join us. IF, however, you decide to not join, we'll kill your little friend that is with us.

From,

The Voice

After Sakura read the letter, she showed it to Yuffie and she said, "What happens now?"

Yuffie then read the letter and said, "This is bad, we must get to the ship and destroy the Heartless. I'm sorry Sakura, but your friends will have to wait for a while."

"Why?"

Yuffie sighed and said, "Well, it's from the Organization. They want you to come to them and besides, they'll just kill your friend anyways. That's how they are."

"Oh," said Sakura, before she cried, Yuffie ran up to Sakura saying, "Don't worry about it. Besides, we don't need a reminder of something depressing. We've got each other and all that matters. NOW time to annoy Cid. Oh yeah. That'll be really fun. Oh I can't wait until…"

Sakura then laughed as Yuffie helped her up and they continued to walk to Cid's where they could get their Gummi Ship. Yuffie then said, "Alright. I really can't stand silence. So, Sakura tell me a little about yourself and then I can tell you about me."

"Well," said Sakura, "I really like boys. Especially the really hot ones you know and I guess that I like to hang out with my friends. Other then that, that's it really."

"That's really cool," said Yuffie, "I really like you. Now if Cloud or Leon came on this trip, I would be crying literally. I mean all they would do is sit there and just stare. They really are bad though. All they think about is fighting really or they're just so serious all the time. I mean, I'm so not like that. I would really though like to shove my shuriken up their sorry asses because they need to liven up a little bit because they will probably have children and they're children will be really loud and they'll talk a lot like me of course and I…"

Sakura nodded and listened to what Yuffie was saying to her. Sakura then said, "I really agree with you though. I mean from what I know of them so far, they just fought and not said anything at all. The one who did the most talking was you and Tifa, but Tifa just explained things to me and that's it really. I kind of get what you mean though."

"I know," said Yuffie, "and I've been with them longer than you have…"

Before Yuffie could finish what she was going to say, Sakura and herself heard footprints behind them. They turned around and saw Ino following behind them.

"Go back Ino," said Sakura, "You can't come."

"But I want to go."

Yuffie then saw Ino next to Sakura and she said, "Why don't you go back when we actually get the ship. Besides, we can't have you come with us. It's too dangerous."

Ino then said, "Fine, I'll go back. But still, can't I see you guys…"

"No," yelled Sakura, "You cannot see us off. You'll just sneak on."

"Alright…"

Before Ino could finish, the door opened and Yuffie said, "Oh Cid, it's really great to see you."

Cid turned to Yuffie and said, "Oh. It's you. You must be here for that Gummi ship that Tifa called for right?"

"Yes," said Yuffie, "and also, can you take care of this girl over there," pointing to Ino, "We really need it."

Cid looked at Ino and said, "Yeah. I'll do that. Anyways, why don't you come with me except for the blonde girl."

So, Cid motioned for Yuffie and Sakura to follow him and they left Ino in the living room where Ino could sit on a couch.

When they entered the room with the Gummi Ships, Cid closed the door and he said, "I keep this door locked at all times. So, Yuffie, where's that new Keyblade that I heard about from Tifa who was on the phone only five minutes ago before you came in?"

Yuffie then pointed at Sakura and said, "She's got the Keyblade."

"Really. Let me see it then?"

"Um," said Sakura, "Won't the Heartless come after us?"

"They will come after you anyways," said Yuffie, "But the faster you show it, the quicker we can get moving."

"Alright then."

Sakura then placed her hands close to her heart and pink sparkles began to appear. Then the Keyblade appeared in her hands as she swung it around her head. She then said, "Wow. I've got my own move with this Blade. Sweet."

Cid looked at the blade and saw that the blade had a heart shape at the end and the blade was pink except the handle. He then said, "Alright, now I know that you are the new Keyblade wielder. Let's get you that ship and let you guys lift off."

So, Cid showed the trio to the ships and told them to run onto the first ship. Sakura then asked, "Why?"

"Your friend decided to get past my electronic security system," said Cid.  
"Oh."

After Sakura said that, Yuffie and she ran onto the ship and they began to think happy thoughts as they began to lift off. On the ground, Sakura saw Ino and she said, "I'll see you soon. Tell, the rest of the gang that I'll see them soon."

"Alright," said Ino, "I will."

Sakura waved goodbye to Ino while Yuffie went to the string wheel and she began to get the ship into the right direction. Sakura then went to Yuffie and she said, "Um. Where are we going first?"

"Well," said Yuffie, "I don't really know yet."

"Oh," said Sakura, "okay then. So, we'll just see a random place and go to it?"

"Great idea," said Yuffie, "We can so do that."

"So, we'll do that then?"  
"Yep. Besides, if Leon or Cloud were here they'll be like, let's go the palace. I actually hate that place you know. All that they actually do there is talk and stuff. There's no action and stuff like that."

"Well," said Sakura, "Where to first?"

"I've got a GREAT idea," said Yuffie.

"What," asked Sakura.

"We could go to the Coliseum. Meaning, the Hercules universe? That would be so cool. I could actually face Auron there again and that three headed dog and…"

"Fine," said Sakura, "We'll go there first since I guess that would be a good place to start I guess. But I was wondering. Do you know anything about the palace?"

"Oh yeah I do," said Yuffie, "I really do. Basically, what they do there is just talk. That would be a GREAT place for Leon and Cloud because all they can do is just listen to them talk. It sucks, but hey. It's there job really. To make our lives miserable with their constant silence you know. But, hey they're my sweet boys. I need you to help me to get them social deal?"  
Sakura nodded and agreed with Yuffie because she knew what it felt like to have a guy that's always quiet around her for everyday of her life. She then said, "Hey Yuffie?"

"Yeah," said Yuffie.

"Um. Is was wondering, was the Olympus Coliseum really that great?"

"Are you kidding me? The coliseum is the greatest. There's this huge dog that you get to face and it's so cool. Also, you get to see Hercules, but that's not fun. The giant dog however, is pretty cool I really want to face that thing because I heard how cool it was and I just want to see that thing in action and I… Hey, why don't I tell you some jokes? All right. Here's a great one. What do you get when you take a blonde and a cloud?"

"Um. Let me guess? Cloud?"  
"Yes, you got that totally right. Anyways, I've got another one. What do you get when you get a brunette and a sword?"

"Um. Leon?"

"You've got that right again. Now here's a good one. What do you get when you mix a boy with silver hair with hair that is long like a girls?"  
"I don't know."

"Alrighty then. You get Sephiroth. Man, wouldn't it be great to see what his reaction would be? I mean, Cloud is all like 'I'll face you because I know that you almost killed… blah blah blah.' That's all that he would really talk about. Now if I was facing Sephiroth, I would be telling him jokes at his face and I'll laugh so hard that when he sees it, he'll die laughing and I'll be all like in his face yelling, 'I won! Oh yeah. In your faces LOSERS!' and then Cloud will be all like, 'Oh Yuffie, I'll so totally listen to you,' and it'll be sweet Sakura. I mean, we can so totally get Cloud and Leon in a room together and we can be all like that we kick butt and we can party and then they'll be like…"

For the next half an hour, Sakura listened to Yuffie talk and then she felt depressed because of what the note said and Yuffie saw that the ship was sinking and she said, "Alright. Remember what I said, now. We must act like complete idiots just to get the ship back up and running now anyways. Or, we'll crash into a random place and even though that would be totally cool, we must not let that get to us and we must over come this entire whole thing with us being serious. So, let's go and act like complete morons and run around like idiots."

Sakura then got up and she began to run around the Ship playing tag with Yuffie because that's how Sakura could be able to stop thinking about the letter. All of the sudden, the ship began to shake and they turned around and saw two ships coming this way. Sakura then said, "Um. What should we do?"

Yuffie looked at Sakura and said, "Alright. Now, we must jump each and every ship and fight off all of those that are on board! Are you ready Sakura?"  
Sakura looked at Yuffie and nodded eagerly to attack the ships that were coming by. So, Yuffie went and put the ship in autopilot and got out her shuriken and Sakura summoned her Keyblade to her hand. They then saw a ship come by close to them and Yuffie said, "Alright then, let's jump this ship and kick some butt!"

So, Yuffie grabbed one of Sakura's hands and she threw Sakura into the ship that was next to them. When she got on, she saw that there were Heartless coming straight towards her and she swung her Keyblade around her head and she ran towards the Heartless with her Keyblade pointed towards them. Yuffie on the other hand, threw her big shuriken at the Heartless and she ran to join Sakura in the battle with the Heartless. All of a sudden, they then heard, "Ha. Man, am I good."

Sakura and Yuffie ran towards the voice hacking Heartless on the way there and they say a guy with a blue sword fighting off the Heartless having a grin on his face. Sakura turned towards Yuffie and asked, "Do you know him?"

"No," said Yuffie, "I don't and I probably don't want to know him at all. Now that I think about it."

Sakura nodded agreeing to what Yuffie said and they watched the guy fight off the Heartless while they were sitting there eating popcorn. Sakura then said, "Well, here's a good thing about all of this, at least we're watching a hot guy fight off the Heartless."  
"Too true," nodded Yuffie, "Too true."

All of a sudden, the Heartless began to head towards Sakura and Yuffie and they stood up with Yuffie having her shruiken in her hand and Sakura had her Keyblade. They then began to run towards center fighting off the Heartless and Yuffie threw her Shuriken up in the air and it flew chopping some of the Heartless while Sakura ran at them with her Keyblade slashing threw them with a big grin on her face. When Yuffie and Sakura met up in the middle with the boy and his sword, Yuffie asked, "Who are you?"  
"Me," said the boy.

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm Tidus and you are?"  
"I'm Yuffie and this is Sakura. She's the new Keyblade Master."  
Tidus looked at Sakura and he said, "Really?"  
"Yeah. I am the new Keyblade Master," she said.

So, Tidus, Yuffie, and Sakura went back to hacking and chopping away the Heartless that were coming towards them. Of course, they were enjoying themselves and Tidus said, "Man. This is actually pretty fun. Now that I think about it."  
"Yeah," said Yuffie excitedly, "This is. Now, time to kick some butt!"

After an hour later, Yuffie looked at Tidus and asked, "Hey, are you traveling alone or something?"

"Yeah," he said, "I am actually. Why?"

"Sweet. Where are you headed?"  
"To the palace."

Yuffie then groaned and Sakura looked at Tidus and asked, "Hey. Why don't you come with us? Since that is where we're probably will be going to as well?"

Tidus nodded and he went to get his stuff off of the ship and followed Sakura back to her ship with Yuffie behind muttering, "I hate that stupid palace. I hope that we don't get a stupid letter and that he doesn't ask for Sakura to be there because I don't want to be there and if we're not there, the better…"

Yuffie continued to mutter about the whole thing with the palace and Tidus turned to Sakura and asked, "Is she always like this?"  
"No," said Sakura, "normally she's more talkative. Well, she is now, but she's much more happier when the palace is not mentioned. I take it, from her expression that she really doesn't want to go there and that she probably had a bad experience. So, maybe we could just try to ditch the palace altogether and that if we do get a letter or something, we could just skip it anyways. By the way Tidus, where were you supposed to be before the Heartless attacked your ship?"  
"Oh. Well, as I said before, I'm going to the palace. I actually need to be there because it's an important matter concerning the new Keyblade Master, which is you. So, I guess that I don't really need to go there then."  
"That's great. Hey, Yuffie, we aren't going to the palace after all."

Yuffie began to walk faster towards them and said, "Really?"  
Sakura and Tidus nodded and Yuffie yelled, "YES!"

Yuffie then began to skip back to the Gummi ship that she and Sakura were traveling on and Tidus and Sakura just sighed and followed Yuffie back to the ship. As they were heading towards the ship, Sakura noticed that there were shadows following them. She turned around and nothing was there. Tidus saw that Sakura was looking at something and he asked, "What did you see?"  
"I thought that I saw something," said Sakura, "But I realized that it was nothing really. Well, let's just get to the ship and leave."  
When the trio arrived back at the ship, Yuffie hopped on board and she began to sing, "We're not going to the palace," really loudly and Tidus and Sakura just sighed at Yuffie's antics. As they were beginning to head off, a few more ships came in and the trio just groaned. Well, more like Yuffie and Sakura groaned while Tidus just looked on in excitement. So, Yuffie then said loudly, "Alright then, time to kick more butt."  
Sakura and Tidus nodded saying that they really want to go until they saw that their ship was hit by something. Tidus walked to the part of the ship in which it got hit and he then turned and saw Sakura walking towards him. She then asked, "Um. What's wrong Tidus?"  
Tidus then pointed at the part of the ship in which they got hit and Sakura then said, "Um. Yuffie, I think that you need to take a look at this."  
Yuffie ran over and saw the hole that was in the ship and it was big. She then said, "Ok. So, we got hit. Wait? Yay! We got hit. You know what this means? No palace for us."  
Sakura then sighed and saw the light on the navigator go off and she then said, "Um. Hey Yuffie, I think that this next stop will be the stop that you like."

Yuffie then ran to the navigator and saw that it read, Olympus Coliseum. She then yelled happily, "Yes! Coliseum, here I come."

Yondaime-kun: that's the end of chapter 2. I hope that you've enjoyed it and please read and review. Thank you. Until Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Yondaime-kun: I thank you to those who reviewed. Anyways, this is chapter three and some of the characters might be a little OOC. So, I hope that you enjoy chapter 3. Please read and review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts one and two.

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**"Inner"**

When the Gummi ship landed, it landed with a bang and Sakura, Tidus, and Yuffie got thrown on top of each other. Sakura then said, "Tidus, Yuffie, can you please get up so that I can actually move."

Tidus and Yuffie looked at each other and then they looked down and saw that Sakura was underneath them. Yuffie then said, "Sorry. We didn't mean that."

"It's okay. Now, let's get out of here."

When Yuffie heard the 'Let's get out of here,' she then stood up and saw her surroundings and it was the ship. She then said, "Let's get out of this ship and see where we are."

"Yuffie," said Sakura, "We're at the Coliseum. Remember?"

Yuffie's eyes began to brighten up and she said happily, "Oh yes, I remember, let's go face the giant dog and we can…"

"Um. Yuffie, we kind of need to fix the ship because it's damaged remember?"

"Nonsense. We don't need to fix it. Besides, if we did, then we would have to go to the palace and I don't want to go there. So, that's why we can just skip it all."

"Why don't we just try to fix the ship and THEN we can just get on with leaving and going else where. Deal?"

"Deal."

So, the trio got out of the ship and began to make camp. Sakura then went back on the ship to see if there were any supplies and she found out that there were no supplies. She then yelled out, "Cid. I'll kill you when I get back!"

Tidus and Yuffie heard the scream and they ran back on the ship. When they got back on, they saw Sakura next to a little box that said, 'Reserves' and it was opened. Sakura then turned around and saw that Tidus and Yuffie were standing behind her. She then said, "You heard that didn't you?"

Tidus and Yuffie both nodded their heads and Sakura sighed. Tidus then said, "Alright. We'll need one person who'll go into the Coliseum and try to get supplies while the others stay here. Now who wants to go?"

"ME," yelled Yuffie happily, "pick me!"

"I'll go," said Sakura.

"I've made up my mind," said Tidus, "We'll all go. That way, nothing bad could happen like say, if one of you gets lost or something. Okay? Besides, I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

"Got it. So, you've still got the tools to repair the ship right? Right Sakura?"

"Yes I do, but I don't know how to use them."

"Oh," said Tidus and Yuffie, "We don't know either."

So, Tidus, Yuffie, and Sakura sighed and they left the ship and they packed up their camp and moved it back on the ship. After they managed to put the campsite back on the ship, they walked to the Coliseum. Well, more like Tidus and Sakura walking and Yuffie was skipping happily. Sakura saw Yuffie skipping and she said, "Dear God. I can't believe that she's skipping."

Yuffie continued to skip and heard her talking, so she waved and Sakura moaned, "Oh God. Make this stop please."

"Make what stop," asked Tidus.

Sakura saw Tidus and then she pointed to Yuffie and he then said, "oh. I get what you mean. How can she be this happy?"

"She's actually never been here before," answered Sakura, "However, she heard she heard that Cloud came here and he fought a big dog and he lost. She actually wants to fight with the dog. That's how sad it is."

"A dog. She wants to fight a dog."

"Yes. However, Sora actually beat the dog and now she wants to fight the dog."

"Oh."

As they got closer to the Coliseum, they saw a guy walk out with a letter and he wore a dress. Yuffie looked at the guy and said, "Hercules, great to see you buddy."

Hercules saw Yuffie and he said, "Oh hey you must be Cloud's friend Yuffie right, here to fight Hades' dog?"

"Yep. By the way, what do you have there?"

"This? It's a note for the new Keyblade Master. I don't know who it is, but since I know who you are, I decided to give it to you."

"Who was it from," asked Tidus.

"I think that it was from King Mickey. Why?"

"Is he here?"

"No, he's not here. But he did stop by here and left me with this."

Hercules then handed the note to Leon and he opened it. Leon then read:

"Dear Yuffie and Tidus,

I hope that you two are doing fine and that you're safe from the Heartless. Riku and I are out fighting the Heartless and I hope that we could meet up soon so that I could meet the new Keyblade Master. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are at the palace now and I hope that we could meet up there. I hope to see you soon.

From,

King Mickey."

Yuffie turned to Tidus and said, "I can't believe that we've got to go to the palace. I don't want to go."

"Yes Yuffie," said Sakura turning to Yuffie, "We've got to go judging by the note, but we can go later," she then turned to Hercules and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"Well," said Hercules, "Hades is back and he has the Heartless with him and I need help to defeat him. Would you help us out? I see that Yuffie wants to help out?"

Sakura turned to Yuffie and saw her nodding that they should help and then Sakura turned to Tidus. He then said, "Sakura, I think that we should help these people out. I mean, hey, we'll be battling more Heartless."

Sakura then turned back to Hercules and she said, "Fine. We'll help out. What do we have to do?"

"Well," said Hercules, "First, you must join the tournament and actually compete. If you win, you get to go down to the layer where Hades is and you face him. If you lose then, I don't really know."

"Alright. We'll compete."

So, Sakura, Tidus, and Yuffie signed up for the tournament with Hercules and they waited as the other competitors walk out. A few minutes later, it was Sakura's turn and Yuffie and Tidus wished her luck. She then nodded and she walked down to the Coliseum. Hercules then asked Yuffie, "Who is that girl?"

Yuffie turned to Hercules and said, "That's the new Keyblade Master. She's kind of new to this."

"Oh yeah," said Hercules, "I understand."

When Sakura got to the ring, she saw a bunch of Heartless come out and attack her. So, she then summoned her Keyblade to her hand and she began to attack the Heartless that came out. Sakura ran to each of the Heartless and she began to slash the Heartless into pieces. From behind her, a Heartless jumped on top of her and she had to shake the thing off so that she could continue attacking the rest of them.

In the stands, Yuffie saw what was going on and Yuffie then was about to jump into the battle when Tidus said, "No Yuffie. She needs to do this herself. If things get worse, then we go down there and we help. Deal?"

Yuffie looked at Tidus and she said, "Deal. You know, I really don't like what I'm seeing though."

"We all don't."

A few minutes later, Sakura was finally able to get the Heartless off her back and a guy in red comes out. She then asked, "Who are you?"

The guy in red says, "I'm Auron and I'm your opponent. You don't need to worry about me Keyblade master."

Sakura looked around to where Auron went and she then felt a blade go near her cheek and she turned around and brought her Keyblade up to protect her face. Auron of course, saw this and he said, "Good. Now, it's time to get the real duel on."

So, Auron then moved and he brought his sword near Sakura, but she blocked it with her Keyblade. She then said, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," said Auron.

Before Sakura and Auron began to clash blades with each other, they heard clapping. They turned around and saw Hades and a three-headed dog. Hades then said, "Congratulations girl on being able to fight Auron. Actually, I sent the Heartless away because I found an even better opponent for our own Keyblade master. Now, I call out Cerberus. Go and kill them."

Sakura and Auron saw the dog rushing towards them and Auron saw that Sakura was scared, so he grabbed her by the back of her dress and the threw her in the air and he attacked the dog. Sakura looked down and saw Auron fighting the dog and as she was coming down from the air, she grabbed her Keyblade and she pointed the blade so that it would go in the dog's head. However, the dog moved away quickly and she missed almost hitting Hercules. She looked at Hercules and said, "Sorry about that."

Then Sakura went back to the Coliseum and helped Auron fight off the dog. Auron saw Sakura coming and he asked, "Why are you here now?"

Sakura turned to Auron and she said, "I'm here to help you out and I feel like for a good fight. Ready?"

"Yes."

Auron and Sakura went back to fighting the dog. Before the dog could hit them, Sakura and Auron moved out of the way by jumping onto the benches. The dog began to move to Sakura's direction and she took her Keyblade and began to circle her Keyblade in a circle and she said, "Freeze."

The irony of it was that the dog did freeze and Sakura turned to Yuffie, Tidus, Auron, and Hercules and said, "That was so cool. Now, to chop this dog into pieces."

Sakura then jumped back into the circle and began to slash at the dog once more and Auron followed her into the circle and help her fight as well. However, as they continued fighting, Heartless began to enter back into the stadium and Yuffie, Tidus, and Hercules hopped down into the stadium and helped Sakura and Auron with the Heartless. Hercules however, took care of the dog problem by throwing the dog out of the stadium while Sakura and Auron helped fight against the dog. After the dog was gone, the trio went to help Yuffie and Tidus help fight the Heartless. Before Sakura reached the point where Hercules and Auron are helping out with the Heartless, a shuriken came flying past Sakura and she blocked it with her Keyblade. She looked up at the person who threw the Keyblade and said, "Tenten is that you?"

Tenten then jumped down and walked to Sakura and said, "Yeah it's me. Missed me?"

Sakura ran and hugged Tenten and said, "It's great to see you again. But which side are you on?"

Tenten looked at Sakura and said, "Well, I'm on your side of course. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Fighting off Heartless why?"

"What are they?"

Sakura then sighed and pointed at the things that are fighting Yuffie, Tidus, Auron, and Hercules. She then said, "Those things."

"Oh," said Tenten, "Need help?"

"With pleasure."

So, Sakura ran to Tidus and Yuffie with Tenten right behind her. She then saw the Heartless coming to her and she then took her Keyblade out and she began to start slashing the Heartless while Tenten followed throwing shurikens at them. When Sakura got to where Yuffie and Tidus where, she said, "Guess what you guys?"

"What," said Tidus.

"I found one of my friends."

"That's nice," said Yuffie, "Now help us fight here. I really want to see what we can do with this new technique that I want to try out."

"Alright."

So, Sakura began to run toward the Heartless followed by Yuffie and Tidus while Tenten was throwing shuriken and was helping Hercules and Auron. Tidus then saw Hades walk towards a hall that was completely black and turned to Sakura saying, "Sakura, take Hercules and go fight Hades. We'll hold them off."

"Right," said Sakura.

Sakura then ran toward Hercules while slashing away at the Heartless and when she got there, she said, "Hercules, you need to come with me."

Hercules saw Sakura run to him and he said, "Alright, let's go then."

So, Sakura nodded and Hercules led the way while Sakura followed slashing Heartless as she ran to catch up to Hercules. When they got inside the cave, Sakura saw something coming and she groaned, "More Heartless at ten o'clock."

Hercules turned to Sakura and he saw what she meant. So, he began to punch the Heartless while Sakura kept hacking away at the Heartless causing them to disappear in a black smoke. As Hercules and she continued to fight, she heard, "Bravo. Bravo. I knew that you could get here so fast. But I wonder, will you be able to beat me? I think not."

Sakura and Hercules saw Hades come out of the shadows and Hercules said, "Your battle is with me and not Sakura."

"Oh Herc boy," said Hades, "You don't know, but my battle IS with Sakura as you call her."

"No," said Sakura, "Your true battle is with Hercules and even I know that."

Hades then said, "Well, if you must know kid, I've got a little early present to you."

He then grabbed Sakura and dragged her to a pool of water. Hades then took her face and forced her to look into the water. He then said, "Oh, your battle is with me."

As Sakura looked into the pool, she saw Hinata in a crystal shell and she saw a boy with a black hood near Hinata. Sakura then pulled her face away from Hades' hands and she took her Keyblade and she raised it up. She then said, "I will not fall for revenge since that is what you want me to do."

Hades then said, "We'll let the girl free if you join us."

"No. I'll never join you."

"Fine."

Hades then left again leaving Sakura and Hercules fighting the Heartless and Sakura then felt a shuriken get flown past her and saw Tenten standing there. She then said, "So Sakura. I see that you fell for the plan."

"What are you talking about," asked Sakura.

"Oh. I'm not on your side anyways."

Before anything else could happen, Tidus, Yuffie, and Auron came running in. Tidus then turned to Sakura and said, "Tenten was never on our side Sakura. She was turned on us."

"I see," said Sakura. She then turned to Tenten and said; "Now we must fight."

"With pleasure," said Tenten.

Sakura then held her Keyblade up and Tenten laughed saying, "Now you're in my playing field."

Tenten then took out her sword and began to run at Sakura and Sakura held her Keyblade up to protect herself. Hercules saw the battle and Tidus said to Hercules, "Fight Hades. We'll take care of this."

Hercules nodded and he took off after Hades. Tidus sighed and he was about to help Sakura fight Tenten, but Sakura said, "This is my battle. Let me deal with her."

Yuffie and Tidus nodded and they with Auron ran to help Hercules fight off the Heartless. Sakura then turned back to Tenten and said, "Why did you join them in the first place?"

"They had Hinata," said Tenten, "And she always got Neji's attention. He never even cared about me. It was all Hinata this, Hinata that."

"They're family Tenten, you've got to understand that."

"I understand, but the other reason I joined was because they said that I could get Hinata back."

"Tenten, Hinata will never come back even if you did join them. They won't give her back. They'll just kill her after her use."

"You liar!"

Tenten then ran at Sakura with her sword and she swung at Sakura, but Sakura blocked with her Keyblade. This continued until Sakura became tired and Tenten said, "I knew that you were weak. Your always weak."

After Tenten said what she said, Sakura ran at her with the Keyblade and said, "Never call me weak again."

Tenten blocked Sakura and she began to faint when she felt a pair of hands on her back. Sakura looked up and saw Yuffie with a grin on her face. Sakura then asked, "What happened?"

"Well," said Yuffie, "Hercules managed to beat Hades. It was a great fight. Are you okay though?"

"I need to fight though. Tenten went to the darkness."

"Alright, but if you feel anymore tired, just rest. Besides, you need the Keyblade to close off this world."

Sakura nodded and she went back to fighting Tenten, but before she could get there to actually fight, Tenten fainted. Sakura then began to fall again when she felt Tidus' arms around her and he picked her up. He then said, "You okay Sakura?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "I'm fine."

"That's good."

A few minutes later, Tenten woke up and she asked, "Where am I?"

"Hey Tenten," said Sakura.

Tenten looked up to find Sakura in Tidus' arms and Tenten said, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to save the world. Its kind of more like worlds, but yeah."

"Wow. So, you've finally got your own adventure.'

"Yeah."

Sakura then looked up at Yuffie and asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"Well," said Yuffie, "We need to get your friend back to Traverse Town and drop her off there. We also need to get the ship fixed too."

When Yuffie heard about the ship being fixed, she yelled, "I forgot about that completely! How could I forget about that? Tidus, Sakura, Tenten, Auron, we need to fix that ship."

Yuffie then ran off like the wind and Tidus then said, "Um. She kind of forgot that we've got to close off the world."

"Let's do that then," said Sakura.

So, Tidus lead Sakura to the heart of this world and Tenten and Auron followed as well. When they got there, Tidus showed Sakura the hole in which she had to put the key in. Sakura then put the Keyblade in the circular hole and twisted the Keyblade. After she twisted the Keyblade in the hole, the Keyblade vanished with pink sparkles going around it. Tidus then said to Sakura, "You feeling better to walking now?"

Sakura turned to Tidus and said, "Yeah, I can walk now. I really need to train so that I won't collapse after I battle with my Keyblade if you get what I mean.'

"Yeah. You do. Anyways, let's get back to Yuffie and we can all leave because we are no longer needed here."

Tidus then let go of Sakura and she began to walk out of the cave. When she got outside, she turned to Tenten and said, "Well, let's get going back to Traverse Town. That way you can see Ino and tell her about your adventure."

Tenten saw Sakura walk out of the cave with Tidus and she said, "Why do I have to go back? Can't I go with you?"

"No," said Tidus, "We saw how you were turned by the darkness just to save Hinata and the Gummi Ship needs happy thoughts for it to run." He then turned to Auron and said, "You coming with us?"

"No," said Auron, "I can get back on my own."

Auron then disappeared while he vanished and he waved goodbye waving to the group and he turned to Sakura and said, "It would be an honor for me to fight by your side again Keyblade Master."

After Auron vanished, Hercules came back with a horseman and he said, "Tenten, Sakura, meet Phil. Phil, meet Sakura and Tenten.'

"It's nice to meet you two," said Phil, "So, Sakura, Herc here told me that you helped him defeat Hades am I right?"

"Well, um yeah," said Sakura.

"Well, kid. You're a true hero. How would you like to train with me?"

"Um. Can I take a rain check on that?"

"Sure."

Tidus then said, "Sakura, Tenten, it's time to go."

"Alright," said Sakura. She then turned to Hercules and Phil and waved goodbye to them. She turned to Tenten and said, "It's time to get back to Yuffie and trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

After a few minutes, Sakura, Tidus, and Tenten, made it back to where Yuffie was. Yuffie looked up at the crowd and she asked, "Where were you?"

"Closing the hole smart one," said Tidus.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No. It's the truth. Anyways, we need to get back to Traverse Town to drop Tenten off."

"What about the King?"

"He can wait," shrugged Yuffie.

"Fine," sighed Tidus, "Let's get you back to the town and then we can go see King Mickey."

"Okay," said Tenten, "I guess that I could go back."

"Alright," said Sakura, "Let's go!"

So, the group finally got back on the Gummi Ship and Sakura turned to Tenten and said, "Think happy thoughts."

"Think happy thoughts," asked Tenten.  
"Yes."

They then finally took off and went back to Traverse town.

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter so please read and review. The next chapter, the group returns to Traverse Town. Until then. This chapter is revised. Until the next chapter. I apologize for removing for removing my first version.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondaime-kun: hello again to Sakura Hearts. This is the fourth chapter. However, I will be fixing chapter one because of certain reasons that a friend pointed out. The characters will be OOC. I hope that you enjoy and please read and review.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts one and two and also the manga.

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

**"Inner"**

The ship finally landed in Traverse Town with a crash and Sakura, Tidus, and Yuffie were thrown on each other. Tenten on the other hand stood there with a grin. Sakura then said, "Yuffie, Tidus, can you get off of me please."

Tidus and Yuffie saw that they were on top of Sakura and they muttered, "sorry."

Then the group exited the ship and Sakura said, "I think that we should visit Cid so that we can get the ship fixed."

Yuffie and Tidus nodded until Yuffie said, "Can we go back to the Inn first. I actually want to show you guys something funny."

Tidus and Sakura looked at each other and they both grinned and Sakura said, "Sure Yuffie, we'll go to the Inn. I really want to see what you're talking about."

"Yes," yelled Yuffie and then she ran off in a hurry. Sakura then sighed and motioned for Tidus and Tenten to follow her. Of course, they both nodded and followed Sakura to the Inn where Yuffie was headed.

Half an hour later when they reached the Inn, Tidus, Sakura, and Tenten went inside and saw that Cid was there as well. Sakura had a huge grin on her face and Tidus looked at her face. He then held her back trying to not let her get near Cid because she'll kill him. However, before the group went inside, Tenten asked, "Um. Can I talk to Sakura alone for a minute."

Tidus looked at Sakura and she nodded yes and he nodded back as he went in. Sakura turned to Tenten and asked, "So. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," said Tenten, "can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you save Hinata for me and the others?"

"Sure, I can," said Sakura with a grin, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything okay Tenten."

Tenten nodded and she walked in with Sakura behind her. When they got in, Sakura saw Ino run up to her and said, "Forehead! Where were you? I hope that you weren't having fun without me. Were you?"

Sakura sweatdropped as she said, "Oh no. I won't ever do something like that Ino. Besides, have you found anything out about this war?"

"Yeah," said Ino, "I've found out some stuff from Aerith. She told me a lot about it with Shikamaru and Chouji. We've actually helped out with defending the village just to let you know."

"That's great."  
"I know."

Sakura continued to socialize with Ino until she felt a hand on her arm as it dragged her out. Sakura turned around and it was Leon. He then said, "Cloud overheard your conversation. Along with me."

"Okay," said Sakura, "So what does that have to do with that?"

"Don't focus on just finding your friends."

Leon then went back inside and left Sakura behind. She then thought, 'That was odd. I wonder what he meant by that?'

"**Well,"** said Inner Sakura, **"Maybe he doesn't want you to get hurt?"**

'Naw. Why would he care? He's too quiet from what Yuffie told me.'

"**Too true."**

When Sakura went back inside, Aerith said, "Here's some soda. Drink it. It's good for you."

Sakura looked at Aerith and said, "Okay."

She then took a sip out of the glass and she began to choke on it, but of course, she drank it anyways, unlike Leon who just shook his head and Aerith sighed and she left. Sakura then turned to Leon and asked, "What's in this drink?"

Leon turned to Sakura and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen where Aerith wasn't at the moment. She followed him and when they got to the kitchen, Leon went to the fridge. Sakura looked at him like he was insane and he took out a container of milk and showed it to Sakura. She then asked, "Don't tell me that Aerith put MILK in the soda?"

Leon nodded his head and they turned to see Aerith walk into the kitchen. Aerith however, saw that Leon took out the milk and Aerith saw that Sakura cringed and she said, "It's okay. I'm making some lemonade if you want some. It's really good. Oh, I'll just fix it now. Why don't you go back and talk with your little friends."

Sakura then nodded and she went back to the living room with Leon following her back. When they got back to the living room, Sakura saw an angered Cloud and she turned to Tidus and asked, "What happened?"  
"Well," said Tidus, "Yuffie planted a whoopee cushion under Cloud's seat and she painted his room bright pink before she left from what Cloud was yelling about to Yuffie."

"Now Cloud," said Yuffie, "Please be reasonable about this. Hey, I'm actually doing this for your own good just to let you know. If it wasn't for the fact that I painted your room pink and hey Cloud. I only want to get you to be happier. Besides, your just to boring and…"

Cloud then took out his sword and he began to chase Yuffie around the Inn. However, before things got to out of hand, Aerith came in with some lemonade. Sakura saw that Leon cringed at the site of the lemonade and Aerith saw the commotion. She then said, "Yuffie, stop it this instant and Cloud, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you would be more mature instead of like this. I want you two to go to the corner. NOW!"

Cloud then glared at Yuffie and went to his corner. Yuffie on the other hand moaned, "Oh come on Aerith. I don't want to go to the stupid corner. I really don't want to. It's too boring. Besides, didn't I suffer enough? I'm going to leave for the Disney palace and I don't want to go there."

Aerith shook her head no and pointed to a corner at the opposite end of the room away from Cloud. She then sighed and went to the corner and sat there in silence because she had no option. Aerith then asked, "Now who would like some lemonade?"

Leon shook his head no while Sakura nodded yes along with the others that were in the room. So, Aerith gave Sakura the lemonade and she drank it and she almost spitted it out, but that would have been rude. She then turned to Aerith and asked, "Um. What's in this drink?"

Aerith looked at Sakura and she said, "Well, I guess that I can tell you. You see, I put salt in it. It's really good for you…"

Sakura then said, "Oh. Well, thank you for the drink, but I kind of would prefer water please."

Aerith nodded and she went to get Sakura and the others some water. When Aerith left, Sakura turned to Cid and said, "So. Cid, could you kind of. Oh. I don't know. FIX our ship because we crashed and yeah."

The room turned to Cid and Yuffie yelled, "Yeah Cid. You really need to fix that ship. Sakura was about to kill you when we got back. Besides, if it wasn't for the fact that Tenten is here, she would of gone and killed you right on the spot you know. Oh and by the way, you probably didn't know, well, we've got a new guy here. His name is Tidus and guess what? He's really cool just to let you know. Did you know that he helped us fight off some Heartless and it was so cool…"

Cloud in his little corner glared over at Yuffie as she continued to talk and Sakura saw this. She then looked at Yuffie and she said, "Um. Yuffie, I think that you might want to be quiet. Cloud looks like he wants to kill you again."

Yuffie saw that Cloud was glaring at her and she said, "Hey, it isn't my fault that he acts that way. He's always like that just to let you know. Good thing that he isn't coming with us because then that would be a drag. I mean even CID's better company than Cloud. Oh and I also forgot about Leon. He's also boring as well."

Aerith then saw that Yuffie was still talking and she glared at Yuffie and of course, Yuffie saw this and she muttered, "Sorry Aerith. I'll just stay in my little corner."

The room was still silent until Sakura said, "Um. Well, we really need to go to the palace. So, Aerith, could you please let Yuffie get out of the corner. Besides, I think that she's going to suffer enough with going to the palace just to let you know."

Aerith nodded and she then turned to Yuffie and told her that she could leave her corner. Yuffie then got up and she yelled, "YES! I'm free at last."

Tidus and Sakura just sighed as Yuffie ran out the door. Sakura then turned to Tidus and she said, "She kind of forgot that we've got to get the ship fixed."

Tidus then said, "Yeah. I guess she did. Her loss."

The two looked at Cid and said, "You need to fix that ship just to let you know."

Cid looked at Tidus and Sakura and said, "Alright you two follow me then. You little brats. The lot of you."

Sakura and Tidus got up and said, "Thank you," as they walked out the door. Behind them, Cloud and Leon followed the trio behind with their swords on them. When they got to Cid's shop, Cid looked at the group and said, "So. Where is this ship that you guys have?"

Tidus and Sakura just sighed and lead Cid to the ship with Cloud and Leon behind him. When they got there, they saw Yuffie pressing random things and Cid said, "You little brat! Don't touch anything."

Yuffie turned and saw that Cid, Sakura, Tidus, Cloud, and Leon were there as well. Yuffie then said, "What's Cloud and Leon doing here?"

"Aerith doesn't want you little brats to get hurt and besides, you might do something stupid," said Cid, "Also the fact that you need to go to gay ass palace."

Yuffie looked at Cid and turned to the others and said, "See! He agrees with me! So, Sakura, Tidus, let's get going and then we can hit the next stop! Argrabah, here I come."

Tidus and Sakura just sighed and looked at Cid and said, "Just get this ship fixed please."

Cid nodded and he began to fix the ship. As he was fixing the ship, Yuffie turned to Tidus and Sakura and whispered, "I know where he stores all of the Gummi ships. Want to take one of those and head out of here?"

Tidus and Sakura looked at each other smirking and back at Yuffie and whispered, "Yes."

Yuffie then nodded and she then whispered, "Alright. I'll point you guys to where they are. Now. Time to distract the boys."

Tidus and Sakura saw that Yuffie had a huge grin on her face. She then nodded pointing in the direction and yelled, "OH MY GOD! I cannot believe you Cloud. You made out with Sephiroth? Don't deny it! I saw you with my own eyes."

Cloud glared at Yuffie and Tidus and Sakura ran to where the Gummi ships were. When they got there, Sakura looked around and saw the nicest Gummi ship and pointed at it. Tidus saw what Sakura was pointing at and they ran on board the ship. They then saw Yuffie running towards them and she yelled, "Hey! Lower the string."

Sakura then lowered the rope while Tidus was driving the ship. Yuffie then took the rope and began to climb the rope. When she got up, she looked around and said, "Dang. I can't believe this. Nice ship by the way."

"Thanks," said Sakura, "I looked at it and it was cool looking. So, we took it."

"Awesome! I can't believe that you actually got this one. Man, Cid's going to kill us."

"Why?"

Before, they were out of the town, the trio looked down at Cid as he yelled, "You bastards stole my favorite ship!"

Sakura, Yuffie, and Tidus looked at each other and began to laugh while Yuffie said, "Don't worry Cid, we'll return it to you NEVER! Mwahhhaaah."

Below them, they also saw Cloud and Leon glaring at them as Sakura turned to Tidus and said, "Alright! Let's get this thing going."

Tidus turned to Sakura and nodded smirking saying, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

As they were traveling, Yuffie got bored and asked, "Where are we going you guys?"

"Well," said Sakura, "I guess we can go to Agrabah and then we can go to the palace next."

"NO. How about we go to Wonderland next?"

Tidus and Sakura looked at each other and nodded saying, "That's a great idea."

As the trio continued to travel, they looked behind and saw another ship coming towards them. They then saw Cid driving the ship with Cloud and Leon on they're glaring at the trio and Yuffie yelled, "GO faster Tidus. We need to get away from Cid. He's angry right now. By the way. Who chose the ship?"

Tidus pointed at Sakura and Yuffie said, "You've got good taste."

"Thank you," said Sakura, but before she could say anything else, Cid's ship was getting closer and Yuffie yelled, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe this. Move Tidus. Let me drive."

Before Tidus could let go of the wheel, Yuffie pushed Tidus out of the way and he sweatdropped along with Sakura as Yuffie began to move the ship in random directions so that they could evade Cid's anger. Sakura then sighed and said, "Yuffie, you're kind of taking this to the extreme just to let you know."

Yuffie turned to Sakura and she said; "Not right now Sakura, they're gaining on us and we need to evade them in anyway possible."

Sakura then sighed and went back to Tidus and helped him up. He then said, "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem," said Sakura, "Besides, Yuffie can kind of get a little to carried away. But I'm used to this so, yeah."

"So. I was wondering, after you use your Keyblade, why do you faint?"

"Well. Now that I think about it. I don't really know, but I think that I kind of use my chakra with the Keyblade now that I think about it."

Tidus nodded and saw that Yuffie was happy when they managed to get away from Cid, Leon, and Cloud. He then turned back to Sakura and said, "Well, we lost Cid."

Sakura nodded as Tidus went to take over the controls from Yuffie and he began to land the ship. As they landed, Yuffie said, "Wow. Look at that huge castle! Dude, I want to SOOOOOO live there. Hey, now that I look at it more closely, it looks like that Disney palace that I hate."

Tidus and Sakura saw what Yuffie pointed to and Tidus said, "Um. Yuffie, I think that that IS Disney Palace."

Yuffie then heard what Tidus said and that it was true. She then moaned, "Oh. Why do we have to go there? I don't want to go there. Tidus, can you get the ship up again?"

Tidus sighed and said, "No."

Sakura looked at Yuffie and said, "Well, why don't we go there for about five minutes and then we can leave. Besides, that's how long it'll take and if it doesn't we can leave after five minutes. Deal?"

"Deal," said Yuffie, "But Sora BETTER be there. By the way Tidus. Didn't you say that you HAVE to go here?"

Tidus then thought for a minute and said, "Oh yeah. I do have to go here, but the only thing that I needed to do was to see the new Keyblade Master and report it to the King. So, that would probably take about five minutes. You can wait here if you want or you can come in."

"So. After this we can leave?"

Tidus nodded his head and Yuffie jumped up and down in joy. However, before she could do anything else, Cid's ship came in and Cid was angry. Yuffie saw Cid's ship come in and she yelled, "OH MY GOD! IT"S CID RUN!"

Yuffie then ran around in a circle in panic as Sakura and Tidus sighed. Sakura then turned to Tidus and said, "Well, we might as well run into the palace and get this over with."

Tidus nodded his head and motioned for Sakura to help him get Yuffie. Sakura and Tidus ran over to Yuffie and they dragged her by the back of her shirt as they ran inside the palace. As they ran, a guard stopped them before they could enter. The guard then said, "Do you have a pass?"

Tidus looked at the guard and said, "I need to see the King. It's about my mission that I went on for him."

The guard looked at Tidus and said, "Alright. You may enter. The other two," he pointed at Yuffie and Sakura, "Have got to stay outside."

"Fine with me," said Tidus. He then turned to Sakura and Yuffie and waved them an 'I'll see you later' wave. They both nodded and waved at Tidus as well. So, after he went inside, the guard left and Yuffie turned to Sakura and asked, "Want to spy on them?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea Yuffie," asked Sakura.

"Sure it is. Besides, I want to know what's going on along with you so, it'll make our lives easier.'

Sakura then nodded and Yuffie and her went outside and began to climb on the wall. When they got to a window, they saw Tidus inside saying, "I found the new Keyblade master your majesty."

The King nodded and Sakura saw Sora say, "Well, when do we get to leave and meet him?"

"I know that you're excited Sora," said Tidus, "But. She isn't here at the moment.'

The King looked at Tidus and asked, "It's a girl you say. How do you know?"

Tidus began to sweat and Sakura whispered to Yuffie, "maybe we need to get out of here?"

Yuffie nodded and they began to descend from the wall and they began to walk back to the door. However, before they could, the two girls saw Cid walking with an angered look to his face. Sakura and Yuffie said, "Shit! It's Cid."

Yuffie and Sakura began to panic as they went around the palace so that they could avoid Cid. However, all hope was last because Cloud and Leon cornered the two girls. Cid then asked angrily, "Alright you brats! Who's idea was it to take my favorite ship?"

Sakura and Yuffie were scared out of their minds and Yuffie then pointed to Sakura and said, "it was all her?"

Sakura glared at Yuffie and muttered, "traitor."

Cid looked at Sakura and asked, "Is it true?"

Sakura began to sweat until she heard, "Oi! Old man, it's you. Long time no see."

Cid then turned to see Sora running up and he yelled, "You little brat! I'm NOT old."

Sora looked at Cid and said, "Uh-huh. You're in denial old man. Anyways, where's that new Keyblade master Tidus?"

Tidus then walked out and pointed at Sakura. Sora then looked at Sakura and he said, "WOW. She's hot!"

Behind him, a silver haired guy punched Sora on the head and he said, "You idiot. You've already got a girlfriend. Kairi remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

The silver haired guy turned to Yuffie and Sakura and said, "Hi. I'm Riku and you are?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she said blushing, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Sakura. So, do you know who the new Keyblade master is?"

Yuffie saw the two interactions and when Riku asked whom the Keyblade master is, she pointed at Sakura. She then muttered, "Traitor."

Sora then turned to Yuffie and whispered, "How would you like to help me get the both of them together?"

Yuffie turned to Sora and smiled whispering, "Like in dating right?"

Sora nodded grinning and Yuffie shook his hand and said, "I'm in."

"In for what," asked Riku and Sakura.

"Oh it's nothing," said Sora and Yuffie.

Riku and Sakura just sighed and then Tidus said, "Um. Hey, have you guys seen Cid and his group?"

Yuffie and Sakura froze in their place as Sakura felt two hands on her shoulders. She then turned around and saw that Cloud and Leon were they're glaring and Cid was there standing saying, "Oh. So you think that you could take my nice GUMMI SHIP and get away with it?"

Sakura then froze and said, "Um. Yeah."

"Wrong answer brat!"

A voice then said, "What is the meaning of this?"  
All of a sudden, the group, except Sakura, knelt down and Sakura asked, "What are you guys looking at?"

Yuffie then turned to Sakura and whispered, "He's the King."

Sakura then said, "What?"

Yuffie then pointed down at a small mouse and Sakura just keeled over with laughter saying, "Oh my god! This is just hilarious. A MOUSE as a King. Oh man. Tell me that you guys are joking."

Everyone looked at her and she asked, "This isn't a joke is it?"

Everyone shook their head and Sakura muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay," said the King, "My name is King Mickey Mouse and yes, I'm a mouse."

Sakura then said, "Oh okay. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. Now, I was wondering, who are you?"

"Um. My name is Haruno Sakura I guess if you want to know that."

"It's nice to meet you. Anyways, will you help us in finding the Keyblade Master?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, except for Cloud and Leon, and she said, "Oh sure I will."

Mickey looked at Sakura and said, "Alright then. Now, we'll need to know who'll travel with who?"

"We're traveling with Sakura," said Tidus and Yuffie.

"I'm with Donald and Goofy," said Sora.

"We're going back to Traverse Town," said Cid, "And you brats BETTER take care of my ship. Get it?"

"Yes sir," said Sakura, Tidus and Yuffie.

"I'll travel with Sakura," said Riku.

"Alright," said Mickey, "I'll travel with…."

"Mickey," came a voice.

"Minnie, why are you here?"

"Are you leaving again?"

Mickey nodded and Minnie began to cry. So, he began to kiss Minnie and Yuffie and Sora yelled, "EW! That's so gross," and they both turned away. The rest of the group did also. Cloud and Leon were glaring at a wall and Cid began to smoke again.

Sakura turned to Tidus and asked, "Are they done yet?"

He turned around and saw that they were done. He then nodded and Yuffie jumped up and down. She than skipped out singing, "We're out of the palace. We're out of the palace."

Behind her, Sora followed along and began to sing the same exact song. After Sora left, Cid went out followed by Leon and Cloud who were glaring at Yuffie as she was skipping. Mickey went after followed by Donald and Goofy. After Mickey left, Tidus followed while Sakura and Riku stood behind. Sakura turned to Riku and asked, "Should we tell Mickey that I'm the new Keyblade Master?"

"No way," said Riku, "We should shock him with surprise."

"True.'

Sakura and Riku then walked out of the palace holding each other's hands.

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you've enjoyed the fourth chapter of this story. Please read and review. Tell me if I need to change anything. Until next chapter. Later. Revised.


	5. Chapter 5

Yondaime-kun: hey, I'm sorry about not updating, but I've been trying to fix this story. Now, I'll just get on with it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"**Inner"**

When Sakura and Riku got back to the Gummi ship, they saw Tidus and Yuffie whispering about something. Riku turned to Sakura and asked, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Sakura shook her head saying, "No Riku. I've got no idea what they're talking about and I really don't want to know what it is either just to let you know."

"Oh okay. So, how do you feel about being the new Keyblade Master?"

"I don't really know," sighed Sakura, "I mean, at first it was fun and now, it's not fun whatsoever. So technically, it wasn't fun at all. I mean, first my friends are missing and now I have even more friends missing. Actually it's more like Naruto's friends are missing and not mine. Also the fact that I don't know where most of them are. The only people that are actually still here are Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten. Well, do you want to hear the story behind all of this?"

"Sure," said Riku, "I might as well. Besides, it's better to get it off of your chest."

"True," said Sakura and she began to explain the whole situation to Riku. After she finished, she then said, "I promised Tenten that I would find Hinata for her and I will."

Riku then looked at Sakura and said, "You know, I know how it feels like really. I mean, even I went to great lengths to get my friends back. So did Sora too. Anyways, what I did wrong is something that you shouldn't do and that is to fall to the darkness of your own heart."

"So what you're saying is that I really shouldn't worry about them?"

Riku nodded his head and before he could say more, Yuffie yelled, "Oi, it's time to get back on the ship you guys. Oh and by the way, Sora's here with us. So, yeah."

Riku and Sakura then went up on the ship and Sora said, "Hey Riku, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Gosh," said Goofy, "Why would you want to talk to Riku alone for a minute Sora?"

"Well," said Sora, turning to Goofy who was walking right up next to him, "You see, it's kind of something that only Riku and I would know. So, yeah. Anyways, don't worry about me. Well, I'll see you later then."

So, Sora then dragged Riku to the other side of the Gummi ship and when they got there, Sora asked, "So. Do you like Sakura?"

"What," asked Riku, "What do you mean by that. I only met her today just to let you know."

"Oh. I know that you only met her today, but held her hand on the way out from the palace."

"It was instinct Sora. I didn't know what caused me to do that you know."

"Sure. All right bubby, whatever you say. Besides, I know something that you don't know, but I guess that you don't really want to know."

"Sora, I don't understand what you're saying?"

"Uh huh. Anyways, I won't say anything else to you because you won't even listen to me."

Sora then ran off back to where the others were and Riku was standing by himself. He then said, "I wonder what Sora was talking about?"

"Yeah," said Sakura who was standing behind Riku, "What were you guys talking about?"

Riku turned and saw Sakura standing there and he said, "Oh. Not much really. He just wanted to say something."

"Alright," said Sakura, "But if you need to talk to me or anything, know that I'll be here anyways."

Riku nodded and Sakura went back to where Yuffie and the others were. Riku followed Sakura thinking, 'I wonder what Sora truly meant by the whole liking Sakura?'

"**Well,"** said a voice, **"I know what he's talking about."**

'Who are you?'

"I'm your Inner Self at your service. Anyways, what Sora is talking about is that you love her. End of story."

'Okay. So say that you ARE my Inner self. But wouldn't that mean that I've got two?'

"**No way. That other dude was your Nobody and trust me. He IS not you true Inner Self. For I am you True Inner self. Besides, he was all evil and I'm the middle."**

'Okay. So let me get this straight. You want to give me LOVE advice?'

Inner Riku nodded his head and Riku just sighed. Sakura however heard Riku sigh and she asked, "Are you feeling okay Riku?"

Riku turned to Sakura and blushed saying, "Yeah I'm okay Sakura."

"Oh okay. If you need any help. Remember, I'll always help you out.'

Before Sakura left, Riku asked, "Did you want me to help you learn about the Keyblade and spare with you?"

Sakura nodded and then they heard Yuffie yell, "Oi, Riku, Sakura, get on the ship, we're going to leave now."

Sakura and Riku then went to the ship and they got on. Yuffie saw the two walking up and she went to Sora and said, "Alright. Before they get here. I want you to do something for me…"

Sora then listened to what Yuffie said and he nodded agreeing on the plan that she came up with. Tidus on the other hand looked at the two plotters and he sighed saying, "It won't work."

Yuffie and Sora ignored Tidus as they went back to their discussion. Finally Sakura and Riku got back on the ship and Sora then said, "Alright Sakura, Riku, follow me to where you'll be staying."

Riku and Sakura looked at each other and then they followed Sora. Yuffie and Tidus looked at each other and Yuffie whispered, "My plan is working."

Tidus then shook his head no and Yuffie then said, "Man. You're such a party pooper. But hey, at least you talk. Anyways, I hope that we don't run into Cid."

Tidus then nodded his head and Donald and Goofy came up to the Yuffie and him and Donald asked, "What's going on?"

Yuffie and Tidus looked at each other and Yuffie then said, "There's nothing going on. Nothing at all. Really. It's nothing. Besides, Cid could be here just to let you know."

Tidus and Yuffie both shuddered at the thought. They then saw Sora walk back to them without Sakura and Riku. He then said, "Ready to take off Yuffie?"

"Yep," said Yuffie, "Oh, I'll drive, besides, it might be better if I do."

Tidus just sweatdropped when Yuffie said this because he knew that Yuffie drove weirdly. He also knew that when Yuffie drives something, she manages to crash into things badly. So, he then said, "Um how about I drive and you watch?"

Yuffie didn't here Tidus because she ran to the controls and began to hit random buttons until she found the right one. Tidus just sighed until he saw Yuffie press a big red button that said, 'Don't Touch' which of course, Yuffie did touch and the Gummi Ship jerked off the ground rather quickly and Yuffie then yelled, "OH MY GOD! I just LOVE this ship."

In the one room that Sora showed Sakura and Riku, Sakura then said, "So Riku. Um. Well, what do you think is happening?"

Riku then looked at Sakura and he said, "With what?"

Sakura shrugged and before she could say anything else, she flew right on top of Riku and then they both heard Yuffie yell, "OH MY GOD! I just LOVE this ship."

Sakura just sighed as she heard Yuffie yell and then she looked down and saw that she was on top of Riku. She then stood up and said, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Riku."

Riku shook his head telling Sakura that it was fine. She then sighed again and said, "Um. Do you want to go out and see what the others are doing?"

Riku then nodded and so Sakura then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room so that they could go see what is going on. As they were walking to the others Sakura asked, "Hey Riku, um. Don't you think that Sora and Yuffie's trying to set us up?"

Riku looked at Sakura and he just shrugged and then it was complete silence.

In the cockpit, Yuffie was enjoying herself as she was driving the ship. Sora on the other hand was bored so he went to help Yuffie fly the Gummi Ship. Donald saw Sora walking towards the stirring wheel and he yelled, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Sora turned to Donald and pointed to where Yuffie was and Donald screamed. That was when Sakura and Riku walked in. They both saw what was going on, Goofy sat down grinning, Tidus just sighed, and Donald was yelling at Sora to get away from the wheel and Yuffie was singing, "I'm driving Cid's favorite ship" five times and each time going faster. Sakura just sighed and she took a seat next to Tidus. Riku of course, followed Sakura and he sat down on the other side of Sakura. She then turned to Tidus and asked, "So, why did you let Yuffie drive the ship? You know how mad Cid's going to be right?"

Tidus turned to Sakura and he nodded that it was true. However, before he could say anything, Yuffie ran up to Sakura and said, "We need a girl-girl conversation and NO boys are allowed. Meaning, Riku isn't allowed."

Sora then asked, "What about me?"

Yuffie then tapped her chin and she said, "Oh yeah, I forgot as well. You Sora, cannot hear this either."

Sora then put his head down in disappointment and he mumbled, "Alright then, I'll stay here then."

Yuffie then went up to Sora and patted him on the back and she whispered, "Don't worry, I'll tell you what I hear."

Sora then lifted his head up and he nodded grinning. Yuffie saw how happy Sora was and then she grabbed Sakura by the back of her dress and began to drag her to a different part of the ship.

When the two girls got to a different side of the ship, Sakura asked, "Um. Why do we have to be about three million miles away from the controls?"

Yuffie turned to Sakura and asked, "So. Tell me about your love life so far?"

Sakura just stared at Yuffie and said, "You're kidding me?"

Yuffie shook her head no and said, "I'm not kidding Sakura."

Sakura sighed and said, "Alright then. If you must know. Well, I guess that I kind of have to tell you my story right?"

Yuffie nodded and Sakura said, "Okay then. When I was a little kid, all the girls in the Academy made fun of me because of the size of my forehead. This happened for many years until I met Ino and I decided to become a ninja like her. So, we became fast friends and I hung out with her a lot. She helped me out and saved me all the time from everything. Almost everything until the day Ino and I became rivals for this guy named Uchiha Sasuke. Well, then the ninja exams came up and I passed everything with flying colors. The next day we got our teams. At first I was happy because I found out that Sasuke and me were on the same team but then Naruto ended up on the same team as us as well. So that kind of ended badly. Before we met our sensei, I tried to ask Sasuke out to eat lunch with me and Naruto was the real person who said, 'Yes,' to me asking him out. However, when the real Sasuke came, he told me flat out that I was annoying. I felt really upset at the time, but I got over it pretty quickly. When we met our sensei, I found out that Sasuke thought nothing about anything except revenge. However, I still tried to gain his attention. Unfortunately, I gained his attention in ways that I shouldn't have given him. I was weak and I could do nothing except watch as all of my team members except me protect me when I should be able to protect myself. The thing is though."

"Is what," asked Yuffie.

"Well," said Sakura as she sighed, "The only thing I ever wanted was to be accepted as me and not whom I've got to pretend to be. That's all I've ever asked for. During the Chunnin exam, I found a way so that I could prove myself. Which was to cut off my hair. But in the end, Sasuke comes to save me again. Then I fought Ino in the second part of the Chunnin exams and we tied. I then realized that I'd always be the dead last of the team. Now however, I find that I've a group of new friends who treat me as me and not some girl that needs protecting. Thank you Yuffie for listening to me and me drabble on and on."

"It's okay," said Yuffie as she shrugged it off, "That's what I'm here for. Anyways, I was wondering. What do you think of Riku?"

"Well, I think that he's nice and caring, wait. Are you thinking that I LIKE him in the way that I see Sasuke?"

Yuffie nodded yes and Sakura said, "I don't really know anymore Yuffie."

Outside of the room, Riku, Tidus, and Sora heard every word that went on behind the doors where Yuffie and Sakura were. Sora then turned to Riku and Tidus and whispered, "I didn't know that Sakura was a ninja like Yuffie."

Tidus whispered back, "Oh. I knew, but I never knew that she was considered lower than any person on one team you know."

Riku and Sora nodded and Sora was about to mention something until Donald came running down to where they were saying, "We're almost in Agrabah."

The door then barged open and Yuffie stood there and said, "Really?"

Donald nodded as Yuffie jumped up and joy with happiness and ran up to the cockpit so that she could fly the ship in to Agrabah. Sakura walked out and saw that Yuffie wasn't there and she turned to the boys and asked, "Where's Yuffie at?"

Sora then said, "Oh. She's actually going to land the ship down in Agrabah right now. I was wondering if she would let me drive it."

Sakura looked at Tidus and asked, "She's driving it?"

Tidus nodded and Sakura said, "Okay. We've got to stop Yuffie from doing something crazy like she did last time."

The group looked at Sakura and Tidus and Sora asked, "Like last time?"

"Well," said Sakura, "We were kind of attacked and yeah."

Sakura and Tidus then ran up to where Yuffie was as they heard her singing, "I'm flying the ship," really loudly. When the two got up there, they saw Yuffie move the wheel back and forth with a huge grin on her face. She then said, "Isn't this FUN you guys?"

Behind them were Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy and they were looking at the trio and Sora then asked, "Hey Yuffie, can I drive this ship?"

Donald then yelled, "NO Sora you cannot drive the ship!"

"Fine," muttered Sora.

Sakura then went up to Yuffie and asked whispering, "Can I fly the ship?"

Yuffie then smiled at Sakura and said, "Sure Sakura. It'll be fun. Now you know how to do this right?"

"Um," said Sakura, "I can guess it."

Yuffie then nodded and pushed Sakura to the wheel. All of a sudden, a screen popped up and the group saw Cid there. Yuffie and Sakura screamed while Tidus looked very scared. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku said, "Hey Cid."

"Hey brats" said Cid, "So. Who's flying my baby?"

Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus were in a corner shivering as Cid turned to the three. However, Yuffie and Sakura screamed while Tidus stood shuddering and said his voice shivering, "I can take you one old man."

Everybody in the room sweatdropped while Yuffie and Sakura were still in the corner holding on to each other like they'll never be able to see another day. All of a sudden, they all saw Cloud and Leon there as well with Cid. In the corner, Yuffie screamed again as she began to proceed in hugging Sakura until she couldn't breath. Tidus just sweatdropped seeing what Yuffie was doing to Sakura and he turned to Cid and asked, "Why are you calling us now?"

"Well," said Cid, "You brats will probably do something stupid again. So, Cloud and Leon will be meeting you as well in whatever place you plan to go to next."

Sora then said, "Oh, we're going to Agrabah next why?"

"Good. They'll meet you there and also Aerith made some snacks for you guys to have."

Yuffie let go of Sakura in a hurry and yelled, "Yay for food!"

Sakura on the other hand began to cringe and she asked, "Do you know what she's giving us?"

Cid looked at Sakura and he said, "I think that she might give you some lemonade or something like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, also Tifa's making you guys something to. Why?"

Sakura then looked up at the sky and lip-synced, "Thank you," she then turned to Cid and said, "Okay then. We'll see you guys later."

Cid nodded and Leon and Cloud just stood there in silence. Cid then said. "See you guys there."

The group then said, "Bye."

When Cid left, Yuffie asked, "Can we go to Wonderland first?"

Sora then said, "Oh come on Yuffie, don't be a party pooper. Agrabah is awesome just to let you know. I've been there before. Besides, we're going to Wonderland after this place is so cool."

Yuffie then said, "Alright fine. We can go here even though I don't want to go here."

All of a sudden, Donald asked, "Um. Who's driving the ship?"

The group looked at each other and Yuffie and Sakura yelled, "Oh my god! Cid's going to kill us."

The two girls then ran to the wheel and they began to stir the ship so that it wouldn't fall and break like last time.

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you liked this chapter. So please read and review. Until next time. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Yondaime-kun: hello again and welcome to chapter 6. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. So, just read it and if you've got the time, add a little review.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 and also Lord of The Rings.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner"**

Yuffie and Sakura were at the wheel trying to get Cid's favorite ship to land properly so that the ship wouldn't crash and get damaged because they didn't want to get on Cid's bad side like last time. So, as Sakura and Yuffie were trying to get the ship down, they were sweating with fear. As the two girls were controlling the ship, Sora said, "Hey you guys. Want any popcorn?"

Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Tidus looked at Sora and Riku asked, "Why?"

"Well, I mean, one hot girl and Yuffie are sort of fighting over the controls. It's kind of like those Chick fights you know. Where one girl and another girl pull each of their hairs and then they start beating each other up. I've seen one once actually. It was really cool. Oh, now I remember how they go. First off one chick goes up to the other chick and then they yell at each other. After that, they start beating each other up and then after that's done, then they just stop."

Before Sora could finish, Yuffie and Sakura were standing behind him. He then turned and said, "Oh hey Yuffie, Sakura. So, is the ship landed yet?"

Yuffie and Sakura nodded and then Sakura said, "So Sora. Were you talking about us?"

"Um. Yeah. Maybe. No?"

Yuffie and Sakura then turned to each other and they grinned. Sakura then turned to Sora and said, "You're dead."

Before could say anything else, Yuffie took out her Shuriken and Sakura got her Keyblade out. Then Sakura said, "Run Sora. Run."

Sora then ran as fast as he could out of the ship and he ran to Agrabah. Following close behind him was Sakura and Yuffie. They both yelled, "Get your ass back here Sora."

After Sora, Yuffie, and Sakura left, Tidus then sighed and he motioned for the others to follow him. Of course, Riku, Donald, and Goofy followed Tidus out of the ship and Riku then asked, "So Tidus, you know Sakura right?"

Tidus nodded and he said, "Yeah. I know her why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh okay."

As Sora was being chased be Yuffie and Sakura he ran into a girl with a giant fan on her back. She turned to Sora and said, "Yo."

Sora nodded and he realized that Yuffie and Sakura were behind him. Sakura looked at the girl with the fan and said, "Temari. Wow, it's great to see you again. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," said Temari, "So Sakura, what's that in your hand?"

Sakura then realized that Temari was pointing to her Keyblade and Sakura said, "Oh, this. It's my new weapon called a Keyblade."

"It's cool looking," said Temari.

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I don't know really. All I know is that news got out that Naruto went missing and Gaara got upset knowing him. So, we saw this black hole and Gaara went in. Kankuro and I followed him in and here I am. I'm looking for my two brothers why?"

"Oh. Well, I'm looking for my team as well and Hinata."

"She went missing too?"

Sakura nodded and she saw Cloud and Leon walking up to her. Yuffie on the other hand, saw Cloud and she screamed as she hid behind Sakura. Leon looked at Sakura and mentioned for her to follow him. So she turned to rest of the group and she said, "I'll be right back okay you guys."

The group nodded as Sakura waved to them and then she followed Leon. Behind her, Cloud followed. When they got to a safe distance, Leon said, "Listen Sakura. We know that you want to find your friends, but don't do that now."

"Why," asked Sakura.

"The worlds are in danger," whispered Cloud.

"Oh. So, if I do look for them, I just shouldn't for now?"

Leon and Cloud nodded their heads and Sakura then said, "So. After I can look for my friends?"

Leon nodded and Cloud just stared. Cloud then handed Sakura a book and he whispered, "You need to look for these pages."

"What," asked Sakura.

"It's Ansem's diary," said Leon, "We need you to find the pages. More like Merlin needs it."

Sakura then nodded and she left the two males behind, but they followed her. When Sakura got back, Yuffie said, "So. What did the two party pooper's want?"

Sakura sighed and said, "We've got a new mission Yuffie, Tidus."

"Oh," they said.

Temari looked at Sakura and she asked, "So Sakura, what's really going on?"

Sakura sighed and told Temari her whole story so far and she said, "Yeah and that's where I am now. Here. BY the way, do you know who else is here?"

"Well," said Temari, "I saw Kakashi here a few minutes ago and then he left."

"He was here?"

"Yeah he was. I don't know where he is now. All I know is that there's this guy named Jafar who has him captive and Princess Jasmine as well. Aladdin is trying to find her and I'm helping out I guess. But the thing is, is that we can't fight them off."

"Heartless?"

"You know what they are?"

Sakura nodded her head and said, "Unfortunately yes. So, can you show us to where they are?"

Temari nodded and she motioned for the group to follow her. The group did follow her and Sora said, "Oh. I've been her before."

"We know Sora," said Riku, "We know."

When they got to Agrabah, they saw a guy with silver hair in a cage with a girl clad in green. Sakura then said, "Wow. More green."

The group nodded and Aladdin stood up and said, "Jafar, let Jasmine and Kakashi go this minute."

"How about no," said Jafar, "I won't let them go until I get the Keyblade Master."

"You mean Sora?"  
"NO. The new Keyblade Master."

"Oh. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura sweatdropped along with the rest of the group and she said, "Oi, Jafar is it? I know who the new Keyblade Master is."

Kakashi, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Jafar looked at her and Jafar said, "Oh really and what would a little girl like you know? Anyways, attack my Heartless."

Sakura sweatdropped with Yuffie and Tidus and she said, "You know that thing is SO old. Why don't you come up with a new line? Like, oh I don't know. 'Oh. I'm going to get defeated by a little girl with a giant key.' Yeah, something like that you could say."

"Yeah," said Yuffie, "that is SO old."

Sakura, Riku, and Sora got their Keyblades out while Yuffie took out her Shuriken. Cloud, Leon, and Tidus then took out their swords and Sakura and Yuffie yelled, "How do you like that ugly."

All of a sudden, Heartless leapt forward and they began to surround the group. Temari took out her fan and she waved and the Heartless got blown away. However, they came back. Tidus, Yuffie, and Sakura were standing back to back and Sakura said, "Yuffie, Tidus, let's do this thing."

Yuffie and Tidus nodded their heads. The trio then ran towards the Heartless and Sakura and Tidus slashed them down with their blades. Yuffie however, jumped in the air and she threw her Shuriken at them. She then yelled, "Oi. I got six down."

Sakura and Tidus looked at each other and they grinned. Sakura then said, "I've got nineteen down Yuffie."

"I got twenty five down," smirked Tidus.

Yuffie and Sakura glared at Tidus as he said this. They then said, "Oh yeah. We're going to get more then you."

The trio then went back to hacking and slashing the Heartless into pieces. Sakura turned to Aladdin and said, "You need to stop Jafar. We've got this covered."

Aladdin then nodded and he went to fight off Jafar. As he went to the cage, he opened it up and Jasmine came out along with Kakashi. Aladdin then turned to Kakashi and said, "You better help that group out."

Kakashi then nodded and he went to help out Sakura and her group. As they were fighting, Kakashi came in using his Raikiri clawing through the Heartless. When he got to where Sakura was he turned to Sakura and asked, "Sakura, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Sakura however didn't hear Kakashi because she was too busy hacking away at Heartless and trying to beat Tidus. She then said, "Oi. Tidus, I got thirty nine."

"Oh," said Tidus, "I got forty five."

Sakura then glared at Tidus and she then ran to the Heartless and began to chop them into pieces. Tidus was pretty impressed that Sakura managed to defeat that many Heartless and along with Kakashi as well. He then said, "Oi, Sakura, you're sensei is here just to let you know."

Sakura was still attacking the Heartless and she turned to find that Tidus pointed at Kakashi. She then asked, "Hey, are you okay sensei?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura then said, "Okay. That's good. Now, time to get back at chopping these suckers down. Tidus, I'll kick your sorry ass. Get it?"

Tidus nodded and said, "Oh yeah Sakura. While you were talking, I got fifty down."

Sakura then got angered and she went back to hacking down the Heartless that were coming her way. Yuffie then saw Sakura angered and she said, "Oi, I've got a GREAT joke you guys."

Sakura and Tidus looked up and saw Yuffie come flying down onto them. They tried to move out of they way, but Yuffie landed with her feet on top of Tidus and Sakura. Sakura ended up at the bottom and Tidus ended up on her. Yuffie looked down two minutes later and she saw that she was standing onto top the two. She then said, "Wow. I never thought you two felt that way. Man, does Riku have some competition here."

Sakura and Tidus glared at Yuffie as she said this. Yuffie looked at the two and she said, "Hey, you guys. It's so true."

They then both got their weapons and Tidus and Sakura just forgot Yuffie's line and they went back to hacking the Heartless down. Yuffie then turned to Kakashi and asked, "Oi, what's the score?"

Kakashi turned to Yuffie and he said, "I think that it's fifty to something."

"WHAT! Who here got the fifty?"

Tidus looked at Yuffie and he said, "OH. That was all me. I've now got sixty five."

"Well," said Sakura, "I actually got the bigger one so that counts as one hundred points so there. I win. Hands down."

Tidus turned to Sakura and said, "Yeah right. When did this happen? Two million years ago?"

"Shut up Tidus," yelled Sakura, "I so did take the big one down might I add. So there."

Tidus raised his eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh. Sure Sakura. Whatever you say. Even though we know that I got more than you and Yuffie did. Besides, there IS more."

Sakura then turned around and saw that there were more Heartless there. She then yelled, "You bastards are getting on my nerves."

She then ran at the Heartless and began to chop them down. Sakura was angered meaning that she wanted to get some chopping time down. However, Kakashi saw this and he said, "I've got to go in there and help Sakura."

Tidus and Yuffie looked at him and Tidus then said, "No. You cannot do that. This is her battle and hers alone."

"That's right," said Yuffie, "There's nothing that you can do at all. However, you can help out at the final battle. However, other then that, you can't really do that much just to let you know. So, we're sorry Kakashi, but that's how it is. Anyways, why don't you come on our adventure too? That's if you want to. However, if you do want to there are a few rules that you'll have to follow. One is that you mustn't get in the way when Sakura is fighting off a Nobody. Only Sakura can fight a Nobody and Heartless as well. Number two, you can't go off with the Keyblade and close the world yourself, and only Sakura can do that. Next is that you mustn't interfere with what I've got planned. Okay?"

Kakashi then nodded and then asked, "What CAN I do?"

"I really don't know yet."

"Oh."

Sakura continued to fight off the Heartless until she saw Sasuke there with another person. She then yelled, "Sasuke-kun! It's great to see you again."

As she ran up, she saw Naruto there as well and she said, "Oh hey Naruto, great to see you again."

However, before she managed to get up there, her Keyblade split into two separate Keyblades and they both went to Naruto and Sasuke. She then looked down and saw that the Keyblade wasn't there. The other person turned to Sakura and she said, "So, you're supposed to be the Keyblade Master. But alas, Naruto and Sasuke are the true masters of the Keyblade."

Sakura then took out her kunai and asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm Maleficent. Anyways, only Naruto and Sasuke deserve the Keyblade. Unlike you."

Sakura then placed her head down and said, "Yeah, you're right, I don't deserve it, but I know that I'm the true wielder of the Keyblade," she then looked up again and said, "I call the Keyblade back to my hand because I'm the true Keyblade Master."

The two separate Keyblades that were in Naruto and Sasuke's hands were then combined back together and it went into pink sparkles in Sakura's hands. She then said, "I'm taking you DOWN Maleficent. So you better BEILEVE that I'll come and take you on bitch!"

There was complete silence until Jafar came back with the genies lamp and he said, "Maleficent, I've got what you wanted my dear. The PRINCESS is giving me some trouble, so I just bundled her up for you."

A couple of Heartless came out and they had a big jug and inside of it was muffling noises and Aladdin came in with a sorrowful look. However, before Jafar could do anything, Jasmine was taken by Maleficent and then he turned to the group. Is his commanding voice, he said, "Come Genie of the Lamp? Grant me my wish."

All of the sudden, Genie appeared out of the Lamp and he said, "Hey Aladdin, I'm here at your service. So…"

Before Genie could say anything else, Jafar got his one wish, which was to destroy the group that tried to protect the world. Then he wished for him to become a genie as well. That wish was granted as well. Sakura then turned and she saw a black Lamp. She then grinned and said, "Oi, Jafar, I think that you forgot. You see this lamp? Well, buddy, that's where you're going."

Before Jafar could say anything, the black Lamp began to suck him up and he yelled, "I'll get you fro this."

The group then laughed and Sakura turned to them and she said, "Alright you guys, we've got to get out of here you know."

They nodded and Sakura then went to the keyhole that was on the door. She took her Keyblade out and pink sparkles came out and locked the door. Aladdin then said, "I'll come with you guys as well. So that I can get Jasmine back and…"

Before he could say anything else, Sakura said, "You can't come with us. This is your world Aladdin and this is where you've got to stay. I'm sorry. Don't worry though, I'll find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin thanks Sakura and Genie then gave Sakura his Lamp. He then said, "If you need help from me, I'll be there. Just rub this Lamp. I really want to help out Al here with finding his girlfriend. Besides, it'll be fun."

Sakura then nodded and she then motioned for the others to follow her. Kakashi then turned to her and asked, "Naruto and Sasuke, will they ever come back to us?"

She then said, "You know what, even I don't know either."

Kakashi then nodded and Yuffie yelled, "Oi, let's get back to the ship you guys."

The group nodded and Sakura then turned to Kakashi, smiled and said, "It's okay sensei. You've got me and I'll protect you no matter what."

Kakashi then nodded his head and then he said, "Wait. You'll protect me?"

Sakura nodded and said, "I think that this is my way to prove that I'm not useless or anything. Though I wonder, who is the true Keyblade Master?"

Yondaime-kun: sorry for making the chapter short and speeding it up. Now for translations:

Sensei: master.

That's all until next time. Later. Please read and review. Thank you again. Oh and the Lord of the Rings thing was I think in the second movie where they're fighting off Orcs or something. The important thing is the whole counting off which ones they kill.


	7. Chapter 7

Yondaime-kun: yo, I'm back again. Anyways, this is chapter 7 of Sakura Hearts Revised. In this chapter a lot of things will be explained. However, this chapter will focus more Sasuke and Naruto, but Sakura will be in most of it as well.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'  
**"Inner"**

On their mission, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped for a breather. Naruto then said, "Oi, Kakashi-sensei. I'm going yo go get some water okay?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and he nodded saying, "Go ahead Naruto, you can get the water for us."

"Great!"

Naruto then left leaving Sasuke and Kakashi alone sitting they're staring at each other. Kakashi then took out his handy book and began to read the book. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and grunted. Kakashi looked back and he sighed.

A few hours later, Naruto didn't come back from getting the water for the group. Sasuke then stood up and he left Kakashi alone. As Sasuke went to search for Naruto, he saw a hole in a tree. He walked up to it and a voice said, "Ah. Good to see you young child. So tell me. What would you do to get your little friend back?"

"Not much," said Sasuke, "I would be happy that the losers gone. Both of them preferably. Why?"

"How would you like to join us?"

Sasuke then grunted and he walked in to look for Naruto in the woods. As he was walking, Sasuke heard a voice and it said, "Oh yes. He'll do nicely. But we must get the girl."

"OF course," said the other voice, "SHE is much more important."

All of a sudden, a woman in clad black walked up to Sasuke and said, "Ah. My child, my name is Maleficent and I see you walking here. All alone might I add."

Sasuke grunted and asked, "What girl are you looking for?"

Maleficent turned to Sasuke and said, "The Hyuuga girl of course, for SHE is pure enough to hold the Keyblade, if I'm not wrong here."

Sasuke froze when he heard that Maleficent was going to use Hinata for her own purposes. He then asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"Ah. You're little friend, am I right?"

"Whatever."

"Well, he heard about my plans for the Hyuuga girl and he decided to join me so that he could save the girl as well."

Sasuke looked at Maleficent and he asked, "Will you give me unlimited power? Will I be able to save Hinata? My new wife?"

Maleficent grinned at Sasuke and she said, "OF course, you'll gain unimaginable power."

Sasuke nodded and he followed Maleficent to where she was going.

Back at the camp Kakashi got worried because the other two boys weren't back yet. So, he summoned his dog summons and told them to search for the group. When Pakuen came back, the dog said, "Naruto and Sasuke are near an old oak tree."

Kakashi then ran off to find the two boys. As he was running, he thought, 'I hope that nothing bad happens to them.'

He continued jumping from tree to tree until he reached the point where Sasuke was. Kakashi saw that he was talking to a woman wearing black and he saw that he accepted what she wanted to give him. Kakashi almost jumped down to fight the woman, but he saw a vortex open up and Sasuke walked in with Maleficent. He finally jumped out of the tree and began to run after Sasuke. He then yelled, "Sasuke, don't leave. I forbid you…"

All of a sudden, a bunch of black things began to attack him. Kakashi took out his weapons and he began to attack them. He then saw that the vortex was closing and he ran into the vortex hoping to find Sasuke. However, Kakashi fainted unconscious and he could only see an outline of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke followed Maleficent to her hideout and saw that Naruto was there as well but he was kept in a small chamber where the only thing he could do was sleep. He also saw that there were many wires on Naruto's body. Sasuke then turned to Maleficent and asked, "What is that?"

Maleficent turned to Sasuke and she said, "Oh that. It's nothing. Just a little research that my friend was doing for me. Nothing that you need to worry about."

She then led Sasuke to his room. When they got there, his room was pretty big and he was able to move around. However, a couple of black creatures knocked Sasuke unconscious before he could do anything else.

"Hey," said a voice that shook Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi then felt his body being jerk and he woke up. When he sat up, he saw a guy in white pants with a lamp. Kakashi then asked, "Who are you?"

"Me," asked the guy point to himself and Kakashi nodded, "Oh. Well, I'm Aladdin and you are?"

"Hatake Kakashi," he said.

"Cool name."

Aladdin then helped Kakashi stand up and he said, "Listen, I've got to do something. Want to join me?"

Kakashi nodded yes and Aladdin then pointed the way to where they were going. All of a sudden, a bunch of black creatures began to attack Aladdin and Kakashi. One of the black things caught Kakashi and knocked Kakashi unconscious again, but this time, he felt a poison go through his body.

After an hour later, Sasuke woke up and he found himself covered in wires like Naruto was. Except that he's able to walk, but the wires go with him everywhere. So, Sasuke stood up and he walked outside, but the door was locked. He then found that the wires were hocked into the wall so he fell back to the floor again. He then stood up again and he held onto the wall. Sasuke saw Naruto get out of his "room" and he saw that Naruto still has wires around his whole body. He also saw a liquid that was pouring into his body with a needle in his arm. A black thing from what Sasuke saw gave Naruto some food and he saw Maleficent come back. She then asked, "Are you feeling more powerful Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Maleficent and he said, "No I'm not. You promised me that I could save Hinata and now she's not here. How can I save her?"

All of a sudden, Sasuke saw that Naruto fell on the ground with pain and the black things carried Naruto back to his tank. Sasuke then saw that a black creature was coming to his room with some food. He then took the food of the creature's hands and he began to eat. The creature was still in the room and Sasuke glared at the creature causing him to be in extreme pain. Sasuke then fell on the floor and the creature walked out of the room and he saw that his Cursed Mark appeared on his shoulder. He then heard clapping outside his door and saw Maleficent there with Orochimaru. Maleficent then said, "Bravo. That was perfect my pet. Now, you'll gain more power than you can imagine."

She then laughed and Orochimaru pushed Sasuke back to his bed and put chains on him. All of a sudden, a black top was going to cover him and Orochimaru put a seal over his eyes. He then said, "Goodnight my new pet."

Sasuke then began to scream loudly and then he saw and spoke no more. He felt the wires being plugged back up to the wall and that the cover had a chain on it so that he couldn't get out.

Hinata saw that Sakura was leaving and she said, "I'll go with you too Sakura."

Sakura heard what Hinata said and she ran into the vortex. Hinata followed Sakura along with the rest of the group and she heard as she went through the vortex, "Hm. Our new Keyblade Master is here. It's definitely her."

When Hinata arrived with the rest of the group, black creatures began to surround her and she was fighting them off the best that she could. All of a sudden, a black creature knocked her unconscious. A few minutes later, Hinata fell into a coma and couldn't wake up.

Sasuke saw Hinata being carried by a black creature because his blinds gave him the sight to see through his Sharigan eyes and he sat that she was put into a crystal egg where they attached wires to all of the parts on her body. He also saw that a bunch of her charka was being drained out of her body and was being placed in Naruto's needle and his. Sasuke then saw that he was finally out of the box along with Naruto and his blinds were off of his eyes. Maleficent then walked in and said, "Alright you two. I gave you powers to defeat the Keyblade Master. Which of course, is from the TRUE Keyblade Master."

Maleficent then told the two to follow her so that they could get the other Keyblade. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and they followed Maleficent with the black creatures behind them to battle.

Yondaime-kun: I'm sorry that that was short, but it had to be explained. Well, in the last chapter, we found out that Sakura is the Keyblade Master, but what about Hinata? Until next time. Later. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Yondaime-kun: Hey, sorry about not updating for a few days, but I've been busy. Schoolwork and other things. So, I hope that you enjoy the story so please read review. I would also like to know if I should make the 7th chapter longer? Well, I hope you enjoy this section.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"Inner" 

When the group got on the Gummi ship after their adventure, Yuffie grabbed Sora and Tidus and took them to the back of the ship. Yuffie then said, "Alright, there will be a few problems. First off, Sakura's Sensei is here. How can we get the two lovey-doveys together?"

Sora nodded and he said, "I totally agree Yuffie, how can we get Kakashi away from here?"

Tidus sighed and he said, "This plan of yours won't work."

Yuffie and Sora glared at Tidus and he just sighed leaving the two to do their operation, 'Get Sakura and Riku together.'

Sakura and the rest of the group were walking on the ship when Sakura saw Yuffie grab Sora and Tidus and ran off. Riku also saw this and he sighed saying, "Hey Sakura. What's up?"

Sakura turned to Riku and she said, "Oh not much Riku. Still I wonder if Yuffie knows by now that we know she's setting us up?"

"No, I don't think that she knows at all, but Tidus does."

Sakura nodded and she saw Kakashi take out his favorite book. She groaned turning back to Riku and whispered, "The faster we get him off, the better."

Riku saw Kakashi reading a book and he asked Sakura whispering, "Is the book the reason on why you want him gone?"

Sakura nodded and then she saw Kakashi coming up to her. He then said, "Hey Sakura, mind if we talk for a little bit?"

She shook her head saying, "I don't mind, but I really don't want to."

Kakashi ignored her and dragged her to another part of the ship. When they got there, Kakashi turned to Sakura and he said, "Alright, I would like to know what's going on?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Even I don't know everything sensei. However, I know that I need to save Sasuke and Naruto, but now I need to save Hinata too."

Kakashi then glared at Sakura and he said, "You lost Naruto and Sasuke? Do you know how important they are? Even Hinata is more important and you LOST them?"

Sakura nodded her head yes and she said, "I'm sorry that I did what I did Sensei. I tried to tell Hinata and the others to not come and they didn't listen because I knew how they were and…"

"I'm disappointed in you Sakura. You lost three of the most important people in our village followed by losing MORE people. Do you know what their parents would say?"

"Their parents aren't HERE right now. Besides, Tenten is fine and so is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Now Temari is fine too."

"So let me get this straight, you lost the Kazekage's son too? Sakura, how could you."

Sakura began to shake and she ran off back to where Riku was. When she got there, she hugged Riku and said, "I can't believe this. My own sensei is mad at me. They were always mad at me."

Riku felt Sakura's arms around him and he hugged her back. He then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I couldn't do anything for my team, for my friends, for my family. Even my own parents were disappointed in me for me becoming a ninja. I just hate how all the time it's all, 'Naruto' this, 'Naruto,' that, 'Sasuke,' this, 'Sasuke,' that. Even sometimes all people think about is Hinata and she's my best friend. I just don't understand why they're more important than me. All I want is a place on my team, in life. I don't want to be a shadow anymore and always being compared, all I want to do is be who I truly am."

As Tidus was walking back, he saw Sakura and Riku hugging each other. He then raised his eyebrow and asked, "So, what do you two plan on doing to each other?"

Sakura and Riku saw Tidus coming towards them and they let go of each other blushing in embarrassment. Tidus then thought, 'Ah ha. Well, I didn't know that they felt that way for each other? Maybe Yuffie's idea will work out just fine.'

Tidus then asked, "So, why were you two hugging each other?"

"It was for comfort. That's all that it was," said Riku, "You see, her Sensei got mad at her for something that she had no control over."

"Ah. The fact that her friends are lost?"

Riku nodded and all of a sudden, the trio saw Kakashi trying to touch Yuffie's butt. Yuffie yelled, "GET AWAY you PEVERT!"

Yuffie then threw Kakashi into a wall and the wall got a little crack. Sakura saw this and began to panic along with Yuffie as she realized what she had done. Yuffie and Sakura said, "Oh my god, we're going to DIE! I'm too young to die."

The two girls began to run around in a circle and the rest of the group sweatdropped until Tidus saw what happened to the wall. He began to panic as well and he ran to Sakura and Yuffie and he said panicky, "Alright, we need to calm down and we're going to DIE! Oh my god Yuffie, what are we going to do! You know that Cid sent Cloud and Leon to keep an eye on us and…"

Yuffie then screamed, "AH! Cloud's here. I forgot about that. Oh man, we're going to DIE!"

Yuffie continued to run around in a circle with Sakura following her and Tidus went to a corner shaking with fear. The group, except for Kakashi and Temari, sweatdropped and all of a sudden, Cid came on the monitor. He then said, "Hey you guys. How's the ship doing? I hope that the brats didn't do anything bad to it?"

When Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus saw Cid, they went to a far secluded corner and sat there shaking in fear. Cid turned to the trio in the corner and said, "Oi, are you brats coming back here?"

Yuffie and Sakura screamed hugging each other and Tidus just lunged onto Sakura hugging her and Yuffie and they were shaking in fear. Sora then said, "So, gramps. What's up?"

Cid then turned to Sora and said, "The name's CID and also, Aerith wanted me to send over some lemonade and soda by trans."

When Cid said that, Leon and Sakura cringed while Yuffie stood up and said, "YES! Aerith's cooking is so good."

Tidus stood up nodding with agreement and they group then saw Aerith standing next to Tifa and Aerith said, "Hello you guys. How's your trip going? Anyways, I've got some lemonade for you and soda."

Tifa then said, "For Sakura and Leon, I made you guys something too."

Sakura and Leon both sighed in relief and took what Tifa gave them. Yuffie looked at the two and asked, "You don't like what Aerith makes?"

Leon and Sakura both shook their heads and Sakura said, "I'd rather not tell you why we don't like Aerith's cooking. It's kind of personal information."

"Ah. I see, you really don't know what you're missing just to let you know."

"Yeah. So, let's just get our food and eat and stuff?"

The group nodded and each person went to get their things from the trans. After Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus got their things, they went to a separate section to eat their meal. When they got their, Yuffie said, "Alright, so I really want Kakashi off the ship NOW!"

Tidus and Sakura nodded in agreement and they said, "Yeah, me too."

"Really?"

Tidus and Sakura nodded and they both told Yuffie what happened with Kakashi. Yuffie nodded and agreed saying, "Alright, now we'll need to go back to Traverse Town again. Hey, I can't wait to show you something that I've got there. It's in Leon's room. I really want to show you guys it, if you don't mind?"

Tidus and Sakura looked at each other and grinned saying, "Oh, we don't mind. As long as it'll get our minds off of the whole thing then yeah."

Yuffie then smiled back at the two and the trio turned around and saw Sora running towards them saying, "Oi, we're almost at Traverse Town."

Sakura, Yuffie, and Tidus looked at each other and ran to the control panel. The trio ran past the rest of the group and they sweatdropped, except for Kakashi and Temari because they had no idea what was going on, at the trio that ran by to the control. Sora then takes out a bag of popcorn and distributed it to all of the people there. Of course, Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus were busy with trying to land the ship correctly in Traverse Town, when they accidentally crashed into Cid's house. Yuffie then yelled panicky, "Oh my god! We landed at Cid's. Run!"

Sakura, Yuffie, and Tidus all grabbed their things and ran to the inn. They ran really fast and that they accidentally bumped into Cid. Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus looked up and they said panicky, "Um. Hey Cid, how are you doing today? Well, so, where are you headed?"

Cid looked at the trio and he said, "Well, I'm doing fine and I'm heading back to my shop."

The trio then said panicky, "Oh, but why don't we go back to the inn? Won't it be fun?"

"No not really. By the way, if you brats did ANYTHING to my ship, I'll personally kill you. Get it?"

The trio nodded and then they turned to see the others coming towards them. When Tidus and Yuffie saw Kakashi, they both glared at him and they smiled at Riku and Sora. Sora then said, "Hey gramps guess what?"

"What," asked an angered Cid, "Wait, the trio brats did something didn't they?"

"How did you know? Anyways, I promised Yuffie that I wouldn't say anything about them crashing your favorite ship into your store."

Cid turned to Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus and he yelled, "You morons crashed my FAVORITE SHIP into my house?"

The trio nodded and Cid then took out his gun and he yelled, "YOU BASTARDS DESTROYED BESSE," as he fired his gun at the trio. Sakura, Yuffie, and Tidus ran to the Inn in a rush bumping into Ino, Aerith, Tifa, Shikamaru, and Chouji. The trio looked up and they said, "Yo. What's up guys?"

Ino then said, "Forehead, did you guys get Hinata back yet? Did you guys see Sasuke?"

The group became silent and Kakashi came up and said with his book, "Yes, they saw Sasuke, and no, they didn't save Hinata."

"Oh."

Yuffie, Sakura, and Tidus saw the rest of the group walk up and they saw Cid running at them with his gun and the trio ran behind Aerith and Tifa. When Cid got there, he yelled, "MOVE AWAY FROM THE BRATS!"

Tifa then went up to Cid and smacked him on the side of the head while saying, "You idiot. Would it look like those three would do ANYTHING bad?"

Cid turned to the trio who had little halo on their heads and he muttered, "Yes, yes they would."

Aerith then also slapped Cid on the side of his head saying, "I don't want violence here. Get it?"

"Whatever," grumbled Cid, he then turned to the trio and he said, "Listen brats, I'm giving you another chance. Get it? I don't want another ship ruined and you WILL get a ship that I chose. You DON'T chose get it?"

Tidus, Yuffie, and Sakura nodded their heads saying, "Oh yes Cid, we totally agree with you."

"Good. Now, to make sure that you three behave, Aerith and I, along with Tifa, Cloud and Leon will be traveling with you and…"

"Hey," said Sakura interrupting Cid, "Yuffie, weren't you going to show us something?"

"Oh yeah," said Yuffie, "Follow me. This is a MUST see."

Tidus and Sakura followed Yuffie back to the Inn and Cid yelled, "YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE NOW!"

The trio saw Cid coming at them and they yelled, "Run. Run away."

So, they ran and a few minutes later, they got to the Inn. When the trio got in, Yuffie yelled, "Close the door guys and lock it."

Tidus and Sakura nodded and as they went to close the door, Cid came running in and he grabbed Sakura by the top of her dress and he said, "Alright brat. You'll listen to me right?"

Sakura nodded and Cid then put her down and he said, "Alright, so Yuffie, you wanted yo show us something?"

Yuffie nodded and she led the group up to Leon's room. When they got in, they saw that Leon's room was purple and Yuffie then said, "Oh you guys, there's more."

The group nodded and they went to the next room. When they got to the next room, Tidus and Sakura noticed that this was Cloud's room. Sakura then whispered to Tidus, "I think that Yuffie'll get killed soon."

Tidus nodded and he turned and he nudged Sakura to see what was in the room. When Sakura took a look in the room, she saw that the room was neon pink with neon purple polka dots she then saw that the bed was pink and frilly and that the dresser was also pink as well. Sakura and Tidus then began to laugh their heads off while Yuffie said, "I hope that you guys like it. I mean, I JUST had to call Tifa and I had to tell her to change the Cloud's room and oh don't worry, Cloud, your old furniture is still here. It's actually down in the basement just to let you know and hey you guys, doesn't it look like Cloud and Leon want to kill me?"

Cloud and Leon both glared at Yuffie and the rest of the group nodded. Cid, however, was still mad at Yuffie AND Sakura and Tidus because of his 'Bessie'. Of course, Sakura and Tidus noticed this and so did Sora. He then said, "Oh hey Yuffie, I need to talk to you about the plan."

"Yeah," said Yuffie, "I'll just need to talk to Sora and yeah. So, you guys won't kill me right? I mean, you know, I was only trying to make you guys happy and well, I've got go so, bye."

Yuffie then ran off with Sora and Tidus followed the duo so that he could hear of their little "Plan". On the other hand, Sakura and the rest of the group except for Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari, sighed. Sakura then said, "So, um. What do you guys want to do right now?"

Before Sakura could say anything, Leon grabbed Sakura and dragged her away with Cloud following him. Sakura as she was being pulled along said, "Um. Hey, not to say anything about this, but why are you dragging me away? I mean, it's all good and all, but what's going on?"

When the trio got outside, Leon turned to Sakura and he said, "Cloud wants to say something important that you should hear."

"What is it," asked Sakura.

Cloud then said, "It's Sephiroth that you have to worry about."

Sakura then remembered Sephiroth's name and she asked, "Oh yeah, I've heard of him before, but who is he?"

"Sephiroth is an evil opponent. He's very strong and can kill you in an instant."

"Oh. So, is it true that you've made out with him before?"

"Don't listen to anything Yuffie says," said Leon, "She's annoying."

"Oh."

Then silence fell on the trio and Sakura then began to walk away again when she felt a hand on the back of her dress and saw that Leon was dragging her again. She then sighed and asked, "Why am I being dragged everywhere? I mean, is it your job to do this? Because if it is, could you tell me where we're going?"

There was complete silence and Sakura then said, "Fine. I guess that you guys are going to be completely quiet like always. You know, you two remind me of this guy that I know, Uchiha Sasuke. Well, I guess that you're NOT like him, but this whole silence thing. Also the fact that he always calls me annoying. I know that right now, you two find me completely annoying and of course, you're right. I am annoying. Maybe I'm not made out to be the Keyblade Master or whatever it is. I mean, I'm completely weak and I just can't do anything right."

Before Sakura could say anything more, she felt a hand go across her face. She then turned and saw that Leon did this. He then said, "Sorry, but it had to be done. You're not weak. All you need is the proper training."

Sakura then looked up and saw that Cloud mentioned for her to follow Leon and himself. So, she followed the duo and asked, "Where are we going?"

Leon then smirked and pointed the way and Sakura just sighed and thought, 'Man. Can this get any weirder?'

"**I know," **said Inner Sakura, **"This is just weird."**

On a small tower, Naruto saw Sakura walk with two others and he held onto his heart and said, "Sakura, please help me."

Behind him, sat Hinata who was asleep and he went to Hinata and pulled her strands of hair back and said, "Hinata, I'll save you from the darkness in which you're in right now. But first, we need to find Sakura who will help us and who'll help you awake Hinata."

Sakura continued to follow Leon and Cloud when she saw a shadow on a small tower above her. As she looked at the tower closer, she saw a strand of blonde hair. She then said, "No way, that can't be Naruto, he tried to kill me. But I wonder, what is he here for?"

Cloud heard this and he looked at Leon. Leon looked back at Cloud and Cloud pointed to what Sakura said, and Leon said, "Don't worry about your 'Friends'. Besides, they don't like you remember."

Sakura then yelled out, "You lie Leon. My friends do care about me. I mean, why wouldn't they care about me?"

"I know you're mad, but I'm stating the truth. Cloud and I heard your conversation with Kakashi and we know what he said. We also heard what Ino said as well. Also what Tenten said. They all talked about this Hinata."

Sakura then realized that Leon was right and she ran off alone leaving Cloud and Leon behind her. As she ran, Sakura was beginning to cry, but she whispered, "I mustn't cry for that is my weakness. I mustn't cry."

"Alright," said Yuffie in a secluded are with Tidus and Sora, "Now, we must get Riku and Sakura together. We MUST. They belong together."

Tidus and Sora nodded and Yuffie looked at Tidus and she said, "Um. You like her too Tidus and you know what. Why are you here? I mean, you were on top of Sakura and…"

"No," said Tidus, "YOU landed on Sakura and me. Not I fell on top of Sakura for the hell of it."

"True," said Sora, "But still, Tidus is right Yuffie, you DID land on top of them and Tidus just so happened to fall on Sakura. Besides, I think that we really need to get Sakura and Riku together. I mean, I think that both Sakura and Riku need to be happy you know."

"Yeah," said Yuffie, "But hey, I did a good thing for Riku, I got him jealous of you and Sakura and now, he'll go after Sakura and bang, they're together."

Riku sat down on the couch and listened to Tifa talking to Kakashi and Temari about the situation and he sighed thinking, 'Man, I should find Sakura or something.'

He then got up and said, "Hey you guys, I'm going out okay?'

Aerith then looked at Riku and she said, "Alright Riku, but just come back safely okay?"

Riku nodded and he walked out the door to find Sakura.

Cloud looked at Leon and he said, "Are you sure it was a good idea to say that to Sakura?"

Leon looked at Cloud and he said, "Yeah, it was. Besides, she should learn that not everything would go her way. Also, I want her to become stronger too. I think that she'll come back and if in five minutes, if she doesn't come back, we'll go look for her."

Cloud nodded and Leon and himself just stood in a corner.

Sakura sat down on a set of stairs and she was crying. She then heard, "Hey, are you okay over here?"

She then looked up and saw three fairies that were flying around her and Sakura then said, "Well, I guess that I'm fine."

"Nu huh," said one of the fairies, "I know that you're not fine. Besides, oh yeah, I forgot. We're called YRP."

"Um," asked Sakura, "What's that?"

"Why," said the fairy in the skirt, "It means our names combined. I'm Yuna, that's Rikku, and that's Paine."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Oh," said Rikku, "You mean the new Keyblade Master Sakura? Wow, it's so cool to meet you. Oh right. We need you to do us a favor and we'll help you out. Coolio?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Rikku, Yuna, and Paine looked at each other and then they turned back to Sakura and said, "We need you to find us a treasure and in return, we'll give you a surprise."

"What is this treasure," asked Sakura.

"Oh. It's something that Leon has," said Yuna, "Well, now that you mentioned it, we don't know where it is either. So, will you find the treasure for us?"

Sakura then nodded her head and she said, "Sure, why not? Besides, it'll give me something to do and I won't be bored."

Yuna nodded and she left with Paine and Rikku. After they left, Sakura sighed and she said, "Great. Now I've got to find MORE things."

Sakura then stood up and she left to find the treasure wiping her tears away.

Riku walked the streets trying to find Sakura when he saw Cloud and Leon at a corner. He then went up to the duo and he asked, "Do you know where Sakura is?"

Cloud and Leon looked at Riku coming up towards them and shook their heads no. Leon then said, "No, we don't know where she is. Why?"

"Oh," said Riku, "I'm looking for her. Actually."

Leon and Cloud looked at each other and Cloud motioned for Riku to follow him. Riku sees this and he does follow the duo.

Sakura was walking the streets of Traverse Town when she saw some Heartless pop up around her and she summoned her Keyblade and she began to attack the Heartless. She then said, "You know that you're getting on my nerves right?"

The Heartless said nothing and Sakura just continued to attack them head on.

Naruto stood on a tower that was above Sakura as she was fighting the Heartless and he looked around and he saw that he was safe. He then looked down at Hinata and he said, "Don't worry Hinata, you'll be fine. I love you Hinata. I never knew my feelings for you until now. But don't worry. We'll get to Sakura when the time comes."

Riku began to get worried for Sakura and Leon saw this along with Cloud. They looked at Riku and Leon knew what was going on. Cloud also knew this but he kept quiet with Leon on what Riku was thinking about.

After a few minutes of fighting off Heartless, they finally left leaving Sakura alone. She sighed and held her Keyblade in her hand and said, "Phew. They finally left. Now, time to get that treasure for Yuna and her two friends. I wonder though. What will I get after I do this?"

Rikku was getting impatient and said, "Oi Yuna, do you think that Sakura would be able to get that thing that we're looking for?"

"Yes," said Yuna, "She has the promise of the true wielder of the Keyblade. She'll be fine. I just know this."

Sakura was walking around Traverse Town and she saw a Riku walking with Cloud and Leon. 'They must be looking for me,' thought Sakura, 'That's so sweet.'

"**I know,"** said Inner Sakura, **"That is sweet. But still, what about that thing for Yuna?"**

So, Sakura went to a corner to avoid Cloud, Leon, and Riku finding her.

Riku sighed and he turned to Cloud and Leon and he said, "I can't believe this. I think that Sakura is purposely missing and she's enjoying us looking for her."

Sakura heard Riku and she whispered, "Riku, I don't enjoy what I'm doing to you, but I have to do this. I have to prove that I'm strong too. I think that this is one of my ways."

She then sighed softly and she ran off to find the treasure.

Riku then sighed and said, "You know you guys, and maybe we should just let Sakura do whatever."

"No," said Leon, "I promised Cloud that I would search for her for him in five minutes and she didn't come back, so, we're looking for her anyways."

"Yeah, you're right Leon. I'm sorry that I doubted you, but still, I just want Sakura to be safe and sound."

Sakura continued to walk around until she saw a chest and she grinned walking up to it when she saw that Riku, Cloud, and Leon were walking right past the box. All of a sudden, she saw that Rikku, Yuna, and Paine where there and Yuna whispered, "So, you found the box Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, I did, but I need to get it without Riku finding me with Cloud and Leon as well."

Yuna nodded and she left with Paine and Rikku. Sakura then sighed and she waited for the Cloud, Leon, and Riku to leave.

Cloud looked around with Leon and Riku and Riku asked, "Sakura isn't here is she?"

"No," said Leon, "We're going to have to search for her more."

Sakura saw Leon, Cloud, and Riku leave and after she saw them go a good distance from her, she went up to the chest and opened it up. After she opened it, Rikku, Yuna, and Paine came back. Yuna then said, "Good job Sakura on finding our treasure and now, our gift to you."

All of sudden, Sakura felt warm as she was lifted into the air and she looked down and saw that there was light surrounding her.

Riku, Cloud, and Leon saw a bright light go off and Riku said, "Sakura might be there. Let's go find her you guys."

Cloud and Leon nodded and Riku lead the way to where the light was.

After the light left, Sakura looked down and saw that her outfit changed as well as her Keyblade. She turned to the three girls and said, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem," said Yuna, "Besides, it's the least that we could do for our new Keyblade master and oh. Look in the mirror."

Yuna held a mirror a mirror for Sakura and she saw that instead of wearing a pink dress, she was wearing a short red skirt and her shirt was green. She then looked at her Keyblade and found out that her Keyblade was a giant regular key. Sakura then asked, "Um. I thought that my Keyblade looked like a heart shaped blade?"

"Oh," said Yuna, "That is the true form of the Keyblade."

Riku saw Sakura with three other girls and he yelled out, "Sakura."

Cloud and Leon walked behind Riku as he ran towards Sakura.

Sakura turned and she saw Riku coming towards her and she then blushed saying, "Riku, you didn't have to come and find me. Really, I'm fine."

Riku then hugged Sakura and he said, "Never ever leave me again. Okay?"

"Riku, um. I'm a big girl and yeah."

Riku then cuted Sakura off by kissing her on the lips. Sakura felt Riku's lips touching hers and she kissed back. Leon and Cloud on the other hand both smirked at the two lovebirds and Leon saw that the three girls left. He then coughed and said, "Okay you guys, it's time to go back to the Inn. Aerith will have our heads if we aren't there."

Riku and Sakura both stopped kissing and they let go of each other and blushed. They both then said, "Alright, let's get going then."

When Sakura, Riku, Cloud, and Leon got back to the Inn, Aerith came up to them and she smacked Leon and Cloud across the head and she asked, "Where were you two? You should have been back a few hours ago?"

"We were out looking for Sakura," said Riku who was holding Sakura's hand.

"Oh. Well, still…"

Before Aerith could say anything else, Yuffie came down saying, "Pfft. Sakura had a good reason to get away from those two. The silence is SOOOOOO boring."

Leon and Cloud glared at Yuffie and she just shrugged saying, "It's true you guys. I mean it."

Leon then said, "Alright. I think for that this time around, Yuffie and Tidus should stay here while Cloud and I travel with Sakura."

Yuffie groaned and she said, "Why do you guys get to go with Sakura, she wants to go with me and Tidus."

Cloud sighed and said, "It's because Cid would kill you guys if you, Yuffie of all people left with one of Cid's ships. Plus Leon and I want to train Sakura."

Tidus then said, "I'm sorry you guys, but I have to go too. Yuffie and I promised Sakura that we would travel with each other and that's what we're going to do."

Sakura then said, "Well, to just get this almost turning into an argument out of the way, why don't we all travel with each other, meaning, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tidus, and me. That way, nothing bad will happen and that I could get some training in. Plus Yuffie, you promised me that we would train with each other as well."

"That's right," said Yuffie, "Alright. But for this time ONLY. After this, we come back here and it'll be the old routine."

Sakura nodded and she, along with Yuffie, Tidus, Cloud, and Leon walked out of the Inn and Cid gave them a Gummi Ship and they took off.

Yondaime-kun: Okay, that was THE longest chapter that I've ever written. Next time, I'll explain about Hinata's escape with Naruto. Until then. So, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Yondaime-kun: Hi again, and welcome to chapter 9 of Sakura Hearts Revised. I apologize for the last chapter if any of the characters acted OOC. So, here is the 9th chapter. I hope that you enjoy, and oh, if you want, please place a review. Now, on with the chapter. Oh and sorry about the long update.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"Inner" 

So, Sakura, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, and Yuffie followed Cid to his store, along with Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. As they were walking, Cloud and Leon stood next to Sakura on her right and left side. Yuffie was next to Cloud and Tidus was next to Leon. Of course, Yuffie being whom she is, groaned and asked, "Why do Leon and Cloud have to come us?"

The group sweatdropped and Cid yelled, "Because you brat, you destroyed BESSIE. I don't want another repeat get it?"

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that at all. I thought that…"

"You little brat! Listen to me wisely. I don't want YOU of all people to chose another ship EVER again."

"Jeez Cid, I never knew that you felt that way for a ship."

Sakura saw that Cid was twitching his left eye and he turned at Yuffie pulling his gun out and he fired bullets at her. Yuffie of course, was able to dodge all of this and Sakura sighed with relief. She then thought, 'I'm glad that Yuffie didn't get killed because if she did, there will be no more females that I can talk to.'

"**About what,"** asked Inner Sakura teasingly, **"Oh, I don't know, maybe…. RIKU! Oh I just want to…"**

'Why are YOU back of all people and don't say stuff about that. Besides, Riku and I are only best friends and that's about it.'

"**Sure Sakura, that's what you want to believe and oh girl, I'm you."**

As Riku was walking, he thought, 'I wonder why I kissed Sakura like that before? I mean, we are only friends right?'

"**Hahahaha,"** laughed Inner Riku**, "You of all people are so funny. You love her Riku, and that's all that I can say."**

'You're back again?'

"**Yep. Remember, I'm you. Besides, I'm better than that other guy. Wait? Wasn't he somebody's else's Nobody or Heartless or something, and he decided to drop into you?"**

Riku sweatdropped and looked over to where Sakura was with Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tidus, and the others. He then thought, 'Well, I guess that you are right about one thing though.'

Inner Riku smirked, **"I knew it. I'm so glad that you listen to me. Remember, I'm you."**

Sakura looked around then she heard Yuffie yell out, "Group meeting people. We must go NOW."

She then saw that the whole group, except for herself and Riku walk over to Yuffie. She then sighed and walked towards Riku. When she got there, she said, "Oi Riku, we need to talk."

Riku heard Yuffie yell out to the others to follow her, but looking over at Sakura to preoccupied him. He then heard, "Oi Riku, we need to talk."

He then saw that Sakura was coming towards him and he said, "Oh, about that kiss, it was nothing."

Sakura shook her head and she said, "Oh no. I just wanted to say that that kiss was my first kiss."

"Oh, well then, I guess you could say that it was my first as well."

Sakura then nodded and said, "Alright, I've got to make this clear, we're friends right?"

Riku nodded and asked, "So?"

"So, I know that this will sound odd, but what if you thought of us being more then just friends?"

"I don't really know."

"Oh right, I forgot. Anyways, was the kiss part of the plan to get Yuffie to notice our plan?"

Riku then shook his head and said, "It wasn't part of the plan."

Sakura then nodded understanding what he told her. She then placed her hands behind her head and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Flashback:

Naruto woke up and he found that there were wires around his whole body. He tried to stand up, but he felt that something was pushing him down. He looked up and saw that there was a cover on him that couldn't open unless there was a key. He sighed and he began to pull the wires off of him. However, before he did that, Naruto saw Hinata being carried in by black things. Maleficent was walking behind them and he felt upset and mad at the same time. So, when she walked by, Naruto began to remove the wires from him and when he saw one that was in his arm, he almost cried out in pain, but he didn't. Instead, tears began to fall down his face as he took it out.

After the wires were taken out, Naruto began to try to break the cover open with his legs and hands. He continued to do this for a long time, until he saw Orochimaru come over to him. Naruto continued to struggle for freedom, but it didn't work. Orochimaru saw that the wires were out of Naruto and he just left. Naruto sighed and he continued to push the cover off. He finally got out when the lights were turned off.

When Naruto got out of the tank, he walked over to where Hinata was and he proceeded to help her get free. Of course, this took sometime, and he managed to get her out before sunrise. After Hinata was out of her tank, Naruto carried Hinata in his arms and he ran out the door.

End Flashback:

Riku looked at Sakura and he said, "You know what, even I don't know what to do right now. But all we need right now is a Gummi Ship and we don't even have one."

"Yeah," said Sakura, "You're right. So, what do you want to do? Skip or what?"

"Well, I really like your new outfit."

"You just changed the topic and thanks Riku, I'm glad that someone likes it, besides me."

"No problem."

Yuffie dragged the others to the other side and said, "Alright. We need to get Sakura and Riku together and Tidus has to leave."

Tidus glares at Yuffie and said, "No Yuffie, I'm not leaving you at all. Besides, we've already had this conversation five minutes ago and we know that YOU were the one who landed on Sakura and me. Remember?"

"Shut up Tidus. Oh wait, I did land on you two didn't I?"

Sora and Tidus nodded and Yuffie then said, "Alright Tidus can stay."

The group sighed and then Donald asked, "Wait, what is going on here?"

Everyone else just stared at Donald and then Sora then said, "Donald don't say anything it's just something that we need to do together."

The group continued to talk and then Tidus stood up saying that he needed to go somewhere. Yuffie then said, "Ah ha. You do like Sakura, don't you Tidus?"

Tidus just stared at Yuffie and then he shook his head grinning as he let the group.

Riku and Sakura sat in the living room together when the heard the door open. When the door opened, they looked up and saw Tidus walk in. Sakura then saw his grin and asked, "So, is the plan going into effect yet?"

Tidus nodded his head and he said, "Yeah, it is. Anyways, I don't think that nothing suspicious is going on, unless Cloud and Leon knows something, other then that, we're all set to get heading out."

They nodded their heads and they stood up to get ready to leave. As they were standing up, the door slammed open and they saw two people coming in. One boy and one girl. The boy was carrying the girl in his arms. Sakura then asked, "Naruto, is that you?"

The boy nodded and he said, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need help, can you help Hinata here."  
"Why?"

"I don't know what happened, but I saw Hinata in this egg thing and I had to save her. I was going to come later, but I had to come now. You see, I think that we were followed and I don't know what to do."

Naruto fell to the ground and then Sakura helped place Hinata on the couch and then he began to cry. Sakura helped Naruto to the other couch and Tidus and Riku followed. He then said, "I can't believe that this happened to Hinata of all people. It's all my fault."

Sakura shook her head and whispered, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'll take all the blame. You don't need to place the blame on yourself Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't know that Hinata would follow me and stuff and…"

Naruto then stood up saying, "Sakura, it's not your fault and wait a minute, I thought that we were friends. Now you ditch me? Why Sakura why?"

Sakura was about to say something when she saw the door open and then she saw that her Keyblade was in her hand. She also saw that there were Heartless coming in as well and she saw that Naruto was turning into a blackish orange color and his teeth began to expand. Sakura then turned back to Tidus and Riku and she said, "Listen, I want you to go get the others. I'll deal with Naruto and the Heartless for now."  
Tidus and Riku nodded and then they whispered, "Be careful Sakura."  
She then nodded saying what they told her and then she got her Keyblade and charged at the Heartless. However, she saw that Naruto was getting restless and she tried to get him to calm down while she had to destroy Heartless as well. She then heard, "You bitch, how dare you do this to Hinata, it's all your fault."

Sakura was at lost as she saw that Naruto began to attack her head on and she tried to dodge him. She then thought, 'Damn, I can't multi task here. I need more people. And Kakashi as well, that way we can get Naruto to calm down.'

She then yelled out, "Oi, let's take this outside, we don't want Hinata to get hurt."  
Sakura then saw that she got hit and she ran out the door as fast as she could while Naruto was following behind her running at a fast pace. She then said, "Damn, this boy is super fast."

She continued to run until she ran past the Inn with Naruto coming at her and she stopped. Naruto then slammed his fist on face and she went flying into a wall. He then yelled out, "You betrayed the team. You betrayed me."

Sakura began to shake as she began to stand up and she charged at Naruto, but she fell again. She then felt a pair of hands help her up. She turned around and saw that it was Tidus and she then muttered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Sakura," he said, "Besides, you're my friend and I care about you."

Sakura turned back to the fight and saw Kakashi knock Naruto unconscious and he turned to Sakura and he said, "You need to get out of here and when Naruto wakes up, he might attack you again. You need to leave now."

She nodded her head and she felt that tears were coming out of her eyes. However, she ran out the door before she shed her tears. The room fell in silence and Yuffie then said, "Dude, you shouldn't have done that to Sakura. Look at what she has done for you. She saved your life for crying out loud. Really though, you shouldn't have said that and remind her of all that she has to go through. Besides, she has to go and save everyone else."

Yuffie then stomped out the door with Leon and Cloud following her. The rest of the room just glared at Kakashi and then Tidus then said, "I'm out of here. You can do whatever you want because I don't really care at all."

Tidus then left the room and it fell silent until the silence broke when they heard groaning coming from the couch. They turned and saw Naruto sit up asking, "Where am I?"

"Well," said Kakashi, "You're in a place called Traverse Town."

"Is Hinata here as well? And Sakura?"

Sora then said, "Well, Hinata is okay and so is Sakura. They're both fine. However, you don't want to see Sakura at all."  
"Why," asked Naruto.

"You freaked out on what happened to Hinata and so Sakura had to leave because just attacked her. That is just plain mean. Also the fact that you freaked out as well that you saw Riku and Tidus near Sakura. Well, I better be going. Besides, I need to talk to Yuffie about something."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Sora and the two people next to you are Donald and Goofy. Yuffie was the girl that left before Tidus, who left after her. Yuffie is a ninja like Sakura and they travel with each other along with Tidus, who's the only male in the group. Well, you'll meet them all later then."

Sora then ran out the door with Donald and Goofy following behind him. Naruto was about to stand up when Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him gently back on the couch and said, "You need to rest Naruto."  
Naruto nodded and he sat back on the couch crying and then he asked, "Can you guys keep an eye on Hinata? I really don't want her to get hurt. Besides, Maleficent is getting back on my tail. I need to get out of here. If Hinata wakes up, tell her I love her and tell Sakura that I'm sorry for what I've done. I just didn't know what got over me."  
Kakashi nodded and he saw Naruto run out the door and then he whispered, "Goodbye Naruto, and good luck."

He then began to cry as well seeing that his team was falling apart.

Sakura sat on a ridge and she was crying when she saw that Riku was there with Tidus. Riku then asked, "Are you okay Sakura, you seem upset?"  
She then nodded her head pushing the tears back and she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You're such a liar," said Yuffie who was standing next to Tidus, "Besides, that guy got what he deserved. You know, dissing you like that Sakura. Also the fact that you DID save his life."  
Sakura then nodded her head and she agreed with Yuffie and then she asked, "Hey Yuffie, aren't we going to get that ship yet?"  
Yuffie grinned and she helped Sakura up and she said, "Yep, and I've got THE perfect ship too, just to let you know. Oh, and I love the outfit. Where did you get it?"  
Sakura sweatdropped and she said, "Oh, well I got it from somewhere."

Yuffie then nodded her head and she grabbed Sakura and they ran off together well, more like Yuffie dragged Sakura. Tidus then followed Yuffie yelling, "Oi, you guys, wait up for me."

Behind them, Leon and Cloud followed while Riku just stood there and he turned and he saw that Sora was there. He then asked, "Hey, what's up Sora?"  
"Not much," said Sora, "not much. Other then the fact that that Kakashi guy got pretty upset. I'm not going to say anything to Sakura though. She's already upset as it is. So, who are you going to travel with?"  
"You guys. Besides, Sakura's going to be busy with Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tidus being there."  
Sora nodded and then he grabbed Riku and dragged him off with Donald and Goofy behind him to Cid's shop before anything else could happen. Riku frowned, but he didn't know that Sora was grinning.

Sakura frowned as she saw that Riku was leaving and then Yuffie said, "Ah Sakura, don't worry girl, you'll see him again, in due time you know. Besides, I know something that you don't know."

She just stared at Yuffie and she said, "Riku and I don't love each other."

Yuffie stared at Sakura and she said, "Of course, you do."  
"Okay, FINE we do. Now, can I be left alone please?"

"You see, upset Sakura, wanna talk about it?"

"Um. No thank you Yuffie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

Yuffie then shrugged leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts and went over to Sora. She then sighed and felt alone. So she lowered her thinking, 'I think that I'm falling for one of my friends and no. No. No.'

"**What,"** asked Inner Sakura who was smirking.

'Riku, I can't believe that I'm thinking about him!'

"**Ah ha! I knew that you liked Riku, but what do you feel for Tidus hm?"**

'We're just friends.'

"**Sure, that's what you WANT to think, but Riku is a better choice now that I think about it."**

'I don't know what to do Inner me. I mean, I liked the kiss with Riku, but I still have feelings for Sasuke and…'

**"Say no more Outer me. Yea, I thought that Sasuke was pretty cute when we were younger, but then I gave up on him."**

'We just did. Right now.'

She just blushed and walked towards Cid's shop to see if Yuffie was around.

Yondaime-kun: That was the end of chapter 9. I know that it was about like 6 pages, but the next chapter I'll try to post up more SakuRiku romance and maybe some fighting.


End file.
